The Fox Sage
by Amart11
Summary: Naruto was left to rot by his family in the village. But it wasn't as bad as it seems. Naruto gives up on the Sandaime and fends for himself and those he loves. Kurama decides to help him. Sakura bashing in the beginning till I get rid of her. NarutoxHarem. FemItachi, femSasuke, Narumi, OC, and others. This story will contain incest.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my second fanfic. I out my other one on hold as I have a lot planned for the next chapter of it.**

 **Now this is a story I wanted to do for a while now**

 **WARNING! This story will have lemons and incest in it. If you are not comfortable with that, than do not read or skip those parts.**

 **This is also going to be a Naruto harem story. I'm thinking on about 5 or 6 girls for his harem. No more than that though.**

 **With that said,**

 **Enjoy the first chapter!**

* * *

 **Konoha October 10th**

This was it. He could see it now. Before it was just the stupid civilians. The civilians were dumber than bricks, so it made sense that they acted like wild monkeys. He was able to deal with them. They didn't hit hard…at least not with the pain tolerance that he built up over the years.

And thank kami it was just the average civilians that attacked him. If the villagers from the Red Light District were to be involved, he would most likely have been dead years ago. Funny how they were the ones who protected them. The low life thugs and criminals were the ones to treat him like a human while the rest thought he was the Kyuubi.

Oh yes, he knew what he carried. Naruto Uzumaki was not some common moron that most the villagers thought he was. He was very intelligent, cunning, and very well informed. Only the people from the Red Light District knew this. Not even the Sandaime or 'The Professor' was able to see through his mask. But I digress.

He found himself trying to get home from the academy to avoid the yearly Kyuubi festival. That was hours ago. Now he was tied to a tree away from the village. Some ninjas had followed him and waited till he was alone to grab him…or when he was around villagers that wanted him dead. That was when they grabbed him.

' _Idiot shinobi!'_ Naruto thought. ' _Their ninja for fucks sake! Don't they know how to use a simple storage scroll?! That's basically what I am!'_ He didn't have anymore room for his thought as a kunai was stabbed in his knee.

"Aarrgh!"

"So the demon thought he could give us the slip did he?" Stated the chunin. "Well today you finally die! This idiotic village will finally stop blaming our clan for your attack!" He said not thinking of his words.

"You idiot! Why would you go and tell him that?! Now he will know who we are!" Stated the other chunin kidnapper.

"It doesn't matter. He won't be alive for long," said the jounin and final kidnapper. Obviously the leader. With that said, he launched a kunai into his shoulder.

"Aaahhh!" Naruto yelled as blood gushed from the wound.

"Enough playing around, kill him already!" said the first chunin.

' _NO! I can't die! Not now!'_ Naruto yelled in his head. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists. ' _I'm not going to die here! I still have plenty of things to do! Ayame-neechan and Teuchi-jiji! I WON'T DIE!'_ That's when he felt it. A calm soothing aura around him. He opened his eyes and saw that the ninjas stopped and felt it also. It was as if nature was trying to talk to him.

He didn't have much time to try and figure out what they were saying because the Uchiha scum snapped out of their daze. All three of them charged all aiming at vital points. Just as they were about to charge, the bark from the tree wrapped around Naruto acting like a cocoon. The Uchiha jumped backed shocked at what they just witnessed.

' _What was that?! Was that me?!'_ Naruto thought. ' _Was that Mokuton?!'_ Again disturbed from his thoughts as he heard kunai whistling in the air at him.

None of the ninja or Naruto noticed that an Anbu land on a branch near the clearing they were in just as the kunai were about to pierce Naruto.

' _NO!'_ Naruto thought. He clenched his face and stared at the kunai until they were five feet in front of him. The next thing he saw was wood spikes shoot out from the tree and deflect the kunai continuing and spearing the attackers.

The minds were too shocked to move. They just thought they were seeing things when the tree covered Naruto and thought nothing of it. Now there were wooden spikes coming the tree to pierce them. That was the last thought they had.

 _Squelch!_

The three Uchiha fell to the ground once the spikes were removed. Laying there in a pool of their own blood.

Naruto was shocked. He just had his first kill. Actually, first three kills. He was… confused. He didn't feel any remorse. Did that make him the demon that is inside him? ' _No, they were going to kill me. I was protecting myself.'_ He reassured himself. That is when the Anbu made himself known.

"Are you alright?" The Anbu asked. Naruto barely heard him battling to stay conscious.

"Hai. Just a flesh wound." Naruto said grinning. It was a genuine smile. He loved getting in a good joke or prank when he could. If the Anbu wasn't wearing their mask, he would have seen their smirk on their face.

"Well looks more than a flesh wound. I might just take you to the hospital." retorted the Anbu.

"That'd be nice," he chimed in, falling into unconsciousness.

He finally looked the Anbu over. He saw they had black hair tied in a ponytail going just past the shoulder blades. He took notice of the onyx colored eyes, right before they flashed red for a second, behind their mask. The last things saw was the Weasel like mask and the chest area which looked like they were wrapped to keep a sizable bust hidden. The eight year old Naruto smiled as his world went black.

* * *

 **Mindscape**

 _Drip...Drip...Drip…_

Naruto woke up feeling groggy. He sat up and looked around.

' _Damn Anbu. Toss me in the sewer.'_ He got up and stretched. ' _Well, not going to get anywhere sitting around.'_ With that, he walked around the sewer.

He was stopped when he came up to what seemed to be a giant cage that light didn't seem to penetrate. He looked closely to see if anything was in there.

Red eyes with a black vertical slit opened in the darkness.

" **So you finally decided to grace me with your presence,"** a demonic voice bellowed. " **What do I owe the pleasure puny ningen?"** The fox said with a smirk.

Naruto just stared up at the fox with an indifferent expression on his face.

" **What's the matter? Fox got your tongue? To scared to spea…"** the fox started but was interrupted when a rock hit him. Then another. He glared at the boy before him. " **You dare make a mockery of ME?! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!"**

Naruto just smirked at him. "Of course I do. You're the Kyuubi. The nine tailed fox."

" **Hmph. At least you know your betters."** The fox stated arrogantly. " **Now why are you here?"**

"I should be asking you that. I've been trying to talk to you for years and couldn't figure out how. So you must've pulled me in here." Naruto stated matter of factly.

" **Not as stupid as you look. Well you are correct in knowing that I pulled you in here."** Kyuubi said. " **Now for the reason behind that, I want to make a deal with you…"** Naruto quirked an eyebrow at this. " **I will train you and let you use my power when you want… in return for my freedom when you die."** Kyuubi finished.

Naruto took on a thinking pose as he put his fingers on his chin. He stood like that for a few minutes much to the fox's annoyance. "I'm going to have to… decline."

" **WHAT?! YOU DENY TO USE** _ **MY**_ **POWER! THE GREATEST BEING ON THIS PLANET'S POWER!"** Kyuubi roared and was going to continue when he was interrupted.

"While that sounds like a good deal…. I don't want to rely on your power. I want to be strong on my own without using your power unless necessary." Naruto said looking at the palms of his hands. "I'll make you a deal Kyuubi. You train me and let me use your power when I absolutely need it or want to protect someone precious to me. In return I will let you free when I die and change my mind scape also."

The fox looked at him critically. Looking for any signs of deceit. When he found none he smirked.

" **Look at you… making deals with a demon. You certainly are different than those others ningens. You got yourself a deal kit."**

Naruto smirked, "So its kit now, is it?"

" **Shut your mouth before I shut it for you!"** Replied the mighty bijuu. " **Well anyways, don't say anything about me to anyone including that sorry excuse for a Hokage of yours."**

"Ha, as if I would tell him anything. That old man is out of his mind thinking he is still fit to be Hokage. I wouldn't trust him with this if I can't even rely on him to protect my life." Naruto said with disdain. "He might as well be a civilian playing dress up in the Hokage robes."

Kyuubi couldn't help but chuckle at that. " **You're right about that kit. Now to show you my trust I will give you a few things. First, what do you know of your parents?"**

This had Naruto intrigued. "Nothing… if I was ignorant like that senile old man thought I was everyone I asked him and said that they just died. I've seen the pictures in the Hokage's' office to know I look like a clone of the fourth."

" **Glad to see my container isn't an idiot. Well since you know about your father, I will let you know of your mother."** Naruto was leaning forward afraid he might not hear what the fox has to say. " **Your mother was Kushina Uzumaki. The heiress of Uzugakure and my previous container. She was also known as the Red Hot Habanero because if you angered her, their was no holding back her fury."** Naruto had stars in his eyes. He finally knew who his mother was. " **She had long red hair, and smooth pale skin. She was the definition of beautiful. But your lineage doesn't end there."**

Naruto was even more curious than before. What did the fox mean.

" **Don't you find it strange that you have the Mokuton or Wood Release?"** He waited for Naruto to ponder this information. " **It's because you're related to the First Hokage. The Shodaime Hokage married a women by the name of Mito Uzumaki. Your great grandmother and my first container. Her and Hashirama sealed me in her after the fight involving Hashirama and Madara Uchiha. They had a daughter which they sent back to Uzu to replace Mito since she was in line to be the next leader of the village. She than had a daughter named Kushina."** Kyuubi finished.

Naruto didn't know what to say. He was shocked. He was related to not one but three of the four Hokage. He was flabbergasted.

"So I'm part Senju than." He stated more than asked. He felt excited. He finally knew who his parents were and on top of that he was the heir to not one but two clans. ' _This is great!'_ he thought.

" **Before you get all giddy and girly on me, I have to tell you something serious. I believe that your parents are alive… and you have a twin sister…"** Kyuubi said with a hint of… sadness? He, the mighty bijuu, couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor kid.

"What?! Their alive?! How do you know?! Where are they?! Did the old man know?!"

" **Calm down you little runt. I'll explain what I know and what I think I know. It started on the night you… and your sister were born. When a jinchuuriki goes through labor the seal on them weakens resulting in the bijuu to have a chance to get free. Now I wasn't trying to stay put in your mother my whole life but I wasn't the cause of my rampage eight years ago. Their was this masked man who appeared when you were born who kidnapped you and wanted your father to leave Kushina so he could take her and release me. He didn't know she was going to be having twins so your mother gave birth to your sister under the stress and distracted Minato for a few seconds. In that time he grabbed Kushina and disappeared. I don't really remember what happened next because he put me under a genjutsu. Blasted Uchiha."** The fox grumbled.

"An Uchiha did this?!" Naruto asked. His anger rising.

" **Yes. But it wasn't an Uchiha that lived in the village at that time or now. He also had Madara's Sharingan. But his chakra was that of the Uchiha that was part of the fourths genin team. After the genjutsu was released I saw your father at an altar ready to seal me away as I was restrained by his summons and your mother's chakra chains. He thought he sealed my yin and yang chakra into your sister and my soul and body into you. But we bijuu are entirely made of chakra so your sister got part of my yang while you got my yin and yang chakra."**

Naruto look at him perplexed. "What do you mean part?"

" **As great as your father was at fuinjutsu, he made a mistake and only supplied your sister with half of my yang chakra. You got all my yin chakra and the other half of my yang. Over time the chakra will replenish and be full again and expand within your sister."**

"Okay, I understand now. But why aren't they here?! Why did they abandon me and leave me with these vultures. Why didn't the old man tell me about them?!"

" **Let me finish damn it! As I was saying your father just finished sealing my in you and your sister when I heard what they were saying before I fell asleep."**

"Lazy kitsune," Naruto mumbled under his breath.

Kyuubi just rolled his eyes. " **Anyways, they were talking about what was going to happen after that night. They were afraid of your sister being forced into the CRA of Clan Restoration Act because of her Senju and Uzumaki heritage. They also thought she had a better shot at being able to control my chakra since she might have your mother's chakra chains. So they made dead blood clones of themselves, save your sister because they didn't tell anyone they were having twins, to fool others to believe that they died. No one knew of their plan."** Kyuubi paused for a second. " **Usually when there are only a few left in their clan, only the male of the main head of the clan will be inducted in the CRA. But since you two are the last of a two clans, they would have forced one of you to revive the Senju clan and the other the Uzumaki. The only way to prevent this is…"** Kyuubi looked at Naruto with the biggest perverted grin ever, " **if the two last members of those clans marry each other."**

"EH?! They left so I when she returns she will be married to me?! Oh kami that is wrong!"

" **Quit your complaining kit. All the bloodline clans practice incest. That's how they keep the bloodline pure. The Uzumaki are known for their strong life force and longevity. It's normal for clans."**

Naruto didn't look all that convinced. "If you say so, I'll try and think about it." Naruto said. Then he thought about all the information the fox told him.

"They abandoned me to save my sister…" Naruto said while his hair shadowed his eyes. " _ **Let's see what the kid thinks. He might be the one father told us about…"**_ "While I am very angry at them… I would have given my life to save my sister if I had to. But that doesn't mean I will forgive my parents easily. Believe me, when they return, they will get an earful."

Kyuubi smirked. " **Good to see you're not obsessed kit. Now go on. Someone is waiting for you in the real world. I'll give you your final gift later."**

"Okay. Thanks Kyuubi."

" **Kurama. My name is Kurama."**

"Thank you… Kurama."

With that Naruto disappeared from his mind scape.

" **Damn it! He forgot to change this damn sewer!"**

* * *

 **Hospital**

Naruto stirred in his bed. He felt pain in his body. He struggled to sit up when he heard a familiar voice.

"It's good to see your awake Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked to the side of the bed and saw the Sandaime Hokage standing there.

"..." Naruto didn't say anything. He didn't trust the man before him anymore.

"Naruto-kun, can you tell me what happened last night?" Hiruzen asked solemnly.

"I don't remember…" He lied.

Hiruzen had a skeptical look on his face. He believed Naruto knew very well what happened but didn't want to say for some reason.

" _ **Hey kit."**_ Naruto was startled by the sudden voice in his head. " _Kurama?"_ Naruto thought. " _ **Yeah its me. If you want to know what kind of man Hiruzen is, ask him what you always ask."**_ Naruto thought about it for a second before finally coming to a decision.

" _Hokage-sama…_ " Naruto said. Hiruzen was surprised that Naruto called him this instead of 'Jiji'. To Sarutobi, it felt like his heart just shattered.

"Why do the villagers hate me?" Naruto asked.

Hiruzen looked at Naruto with a sad expression.

"We have been over this Naruto-kun, they simply fear what they don't understand." Hiruzen stated. Naruto didn't even blink.

"Then what about my parents who are they?"

"They were very strong individuals. They fought to protect you and this village." Hiruzen said. With each word he felt his heart was being stepped on.

"Thank you. You are free to leave _Hokage-sama."_ Naruto said with a hint of disdain in his voice when he addressed the Hokage.

"But Naruto. I want to know what happened the othe…" He never finished because Naruto interrupted him.

"I am tired. I want to sleep. If you may, _please_ leave." Naruto said frustrated.

Hiruzen didn't know what to do. Naruto had never acted like this. He had seen the whole incident last night through his crystal ball but wanted to hear it from Naruto. He was astonished that Naruto had the Shodai kekkei genkai. Now Naruto didn't trust him with anything. He didn't say a word of what happened.

' _I failed you… Minato, Kushina… you had one request and I failed. I'm sorry.'_ Hiruzen had a tear fall down his cheek as he left the room.

* * *

 **One Month Later**

Things changed substantially in the month that Naruto was attacked. The culprits that attacked Naruto were sent to Inoichi immediately so he can scan their mind. He found out and told the Hokage that Fugaku had assigned those three to attack Naruto. Hiruzen was very upset and asked Fugaku's eldest child to be a spy. No more than a week later did they return informing the Hokage of a coup of the Uchiha clan.

"Is this information accurate Weasel?" The Hokage asked.

"Hai Hokage-sama. They will launch the coup in a few days." The Anbu replied.

"Thank you for the report. You may remove your mask now." The Anbu was hesitant but removed their mask.

There stood a one of the most beautiful faces in the village maybe the world. There stood a woman with a heart shaped face. She had full pink lips. The most eccentric eyes. Her pale skin glistened in the moonlight.

"Izumi-chan, I have one final mission for you if you are willing to accept it." Sarutobi said.

Izumi could only think of what it was. She knew what he was going to ask but she really didn't want to do it. She already lost her best friend Shisui. He was her surrogate brother. He taught her everything she knew.

"Hai. I accept." She said with an emotionless tone.

"Okay then. Izumi Uchiha, daughter of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, this will be your last mission as a Konoha shinobi. Do you understand?."

"H-Hai…"

* * *

 **Vents in the Hokage Tower**

" _Did you hear that. They plan on killing the Uchiha clan."_

" _ **Hmph. Serves that arrogant bastards right after all they've done."**_

" _That may be true but Izumi, Satsuki, and Mikoto never did anything wrong. Izumi said Satsuki doesn't know about the coup and Mikoto is fighting Fugaku-teme over it."_

" _ **Grr… alright kit. What's the plan?"**_

" _We can't let Izumi live with this burden. Plus she is one of the strongest shinobi in the entire village. She has also saved me countless times from these idiot villagers."_ With that he made a shadow clone.

"He know what to do. Distract her while we deal with the clan." Naruto whispered to his clone. The clone nodded and left to wait to intercept Izumi.

" _Man I love that technique. Thanks for showing it to me Kurama."_ Naruto thought as he made his way to the Uchiha compound.

" _ **Well I'm not going to have a pitiful container. Next I will be showing you your father's prized jutsu."**_

" _As much as I hate that idea, a ninja must use any tool they have."_

" _ **Where here. What's the plan to take them out without getting caught?"**_

" _Well, you know that guy Danzo and his not so secret ROOT program?"_ Naruto gave a mischievous smile.

" _ **I like the way you think kit. This will get rid of that old dinosaur."**_ Kurama said with a feral smirk.

" _Hai. Now time to get this over with._ _ **Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**_ Naruto thought as hundreds of shadow clones appeared. The original looked at them all and nodded at them. The nodded back and **Henged** into ROOT Anbu before disappearing into the shadows.

" _This is it. Your month of hell you call training will finally show tonight."_

" _ **Heh just shut your damn mouth and go already"**_

" _Alright then. Let's save Izumi-chan from this burden, DATTEBAYO!"_ Naruto yelled in his head never noticing he added _chan_ to her name.

Tonight became known as the night the Uchiha clan was massacred by mysterious Anbu and the night an old war hawk "vanished" along with his "secret" army never to be heard from again.

* * *

 **5 Years Later**

The village hidden in the leaves was having a beautiful day. The animals were out and about. The villagers lively and cheery. It was an incredible day.

People were finally over the Uchiha massacre. It was a terrible day. Some people were so disgusted that some hurled when they heard the gruesome details. They had heard each adult male member was stabbed through the heart and then their eyes were destroyed after. All that was left of the Uchiha were thirty female members and five male Uchiha who were under the age of four.

While the villagers were sad that this happened the remaining Uchiha were sort of glad. Yes they were sad that they lost their loved ones, but it was that or be thrown into a civil war. With all the males gone, Mikoto stepped up as the Uchiha clan head. She was rightfully the clan head before but the Uchiha being the patriarch clan they were, Fugaku became clan head when him and Mikoto were forced to marry from an arranged marriage. Since Mikoto took over, the Uchiha have prospered more than ever before. Who knew all they needed was a woman's touch.

Naruto sighed thinking about the what happened. He felt terrible doing what he did. He hurled for days because of it. He finally got out of his funk with the help of Kurama. He knew that if the Uchiha lived many would die. He also knew if Izumi did it she would be branded as a rogue nin. He also decided to spare the females as he found out that they were innocent also.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Naruto stood before an Uchiha woman. He had just killed her husband and stabbed his eyes so they couldn't be taken. He was about to strike down the women a blur was in front of him blocking the kunai with their own.

Mikoto was standing before him blocking his kunai with her katana, sharingan blazing.

"Stop! She's innocent. All the women and children are innocent! Don't harm them!" Mikoto screamed. Naruto was taken back. He didn't know that part. He was sick to his stomach. He nodded and turned and ran to continue his mission.

" _ **You realize she had her sharingan active right?"**_

" _Yeah? What about it?"_

" _ **She was able to see through your henge because of her matured sharingan."**_

" _Shit!"_ was all he thought.

 **Flashback End**

* * *

 **Present**

Naruto let loose another sigh. Mikoto never confronted him about it. He also knew that she must have told Izumi who was responsible for what happened. Every time he saw them they always gave him warm hearted smiles that showed thanks and love. He didn't regret his decision.

He let loose another sigh and looked around the room. He noticed down in the front row was Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. He figured they would all be on the same team together since they all have skills that would make them the ideal tracking team.

He looked at the back of the class and saw the infamous Ino-Shika-Cho trio in the back. Nothing out of the ordinary there. They all wore their typical clothes. **(All of them are wearing canon clothes)**

He looked around at the other students. Nothing interesting at all. Just plain civilians.

He then looked at where he was sitting near the window. He was in the middle between two classmates. To his right sat one Sakura Haruno. One of the most disgraceful kunoichis' to be. All she cared were her looks. Not that it matter as she was not very attractive with her unnatural pink hair and that red and pink attire.

He looked to his left. There sat young and beautiful Satsuki Uchiha. Youngest daughter of Mikoto and sister to Izumi. If he had one word to describe her, it would be… stunning. She had raven haired that looked like silk, which she had in a ponytail that went down in between her shoulder blades. She had a heart shaped face that could rival a goddess. Two bangs came down framing her face. She had a small but very attractive nose. Her onyx eyes show understanding and compassion. Her mesmerizing pale skin glistening in the sunlight. She wore a blue midriff shirt that just passed her well developed C cup breasts. The white sleeves stopping at halfway down her biceps. She had white sleeves covering her forearms with blue on the ends. She wore a white skirt that was longer in the front and back but went up almost to her waist on the sides. A stylish brown shinobi belt around her waist to compliment her outfit more. She had white leggings that started at her blue shinobi sandals up to mid thigh.

Naruto looked away with a pink hue on his cheeks but not before Satsuki caught him and match him with her own blushed. He fought the blush down and regained his senses.

" **Looks like the my kit has himself a mate,"** Kurama said with the biggest perverted smile ever.

' _Shut it you ero-kitsune! I don't need your influence to rub off on me!"_ He replied with the blush coming back.

He cut off the mental link he had with Kurama before taking in his appearance.

The first thing that people would take in of his appearance would be his hair. He had sun kissed blonde hair with red highlights going through it. Next was his face. He had cerulean blue eyes that showed love for his previous people and a cold icy stare others. His whisker marks on his cheek were more profound and feral looking. He made him more animalistic and handsome to most the girls in his class. His tan skin not making his fan girl problem any easier. He has on a dark, burnt orange shirt more suited for shinobi with the red Uzumaki clan crest on the back. He could only imagine what he would wear if he was some _dobe_ that liked orange. Under that he wore a black hoodie with the hood and strings attached coming out of the neck hole of his shirt. He wore black Anbu style pants. To finish off his outfit, he wore black shinobi sandals that stopped just below his shin.

"Alright class, dont forget that tomorrow is your genin exams. So be sure to practice and give it your all tomorrow." Iruka said scanning the class. His eyes settling on Naruto and smiled at him.

When Naruto first started the academy, Iruka was not pleased that he had to teach the 'demon brat.' But, he didn't do anything to undermine the boy. He simply let Naruto do whatever and was surprised by his attitude. He wasn't the loud obnoxious kid people claimed him to be. After that Iruka started to talk to him and get to know him better. They even became friends must to Naruto's surprise.

Naruto had to thank Iruka for that. He really appreciated that. He smirked. He knew that Iruka knew this whole idiot facade was just a rouse. He thought back to when the whole plan came to be.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **Mind Scape**

 **Two Months After the Massacre**

"WHAT?!" Naruto yelled. "You want me to be an idiot in the class?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" He vented out as he fell back on the grassy plains that was now his mind scape.

" **Shut it you damn brat! Think about it. The way this damn village does things, the dead last is almost paired up with the kid with the highest grades and the rookie of the year. If you play and idiot and do well enough to just pass, you will be put on a team with the strongest genin."** Kurama said stoically.

Naruto took a thinking pose. "I don't like it but I guess you're right…"

" **Of course I'm right. I'm the mighty Kyuubi for kami's sake!"**

"Oi! Your head will get bigger with an ego like that!"

" **Shut it brat! Now, I'm going to give you my last gifts to you. Here."** He stuck out his fist at Naruto.

He looked at the fist questionably. "What are you doing?"

" **Just bump fists with me and you'll find out."** With the shrug of his shoulders Naruto bumped his fist with Kurama's.

That's when he felt it. Extraordinary power flowing through him. He felt like he was… at peace. He was covered in a yellow flame like cloaked. With black circles and lines across his body. **(Like canon)**

"This power… it's amazing!"

" **Don't get too happy kit. That's only a fraction of my power. I only gave you about one tail's worth of chakra at your disposal. Anymore than that right now and your body will become paralyzed to where it will take me weeks to heal you."**

"Thank you Kurama. This is more than anyone has ever done for me... I'm glad you're my friend."

Kurama was taken back by this. Not once in his lifetime did anyone call him a friend.

" **Enough of the sappiness and get out of here and finish my other gift."**

"Thank you again." Naruto bowed and left his mindscape.

* * *

 **Training Ground**

Naruto got up from his meditative position and stretch.

' _So I just do the hand signs and that's it?'_

" **Yes. Just be sure to use all the chakra you can without killing yourself."**

' _So what summon will I get since I don't have a contract?'_

" **No clue. You will be summoned to the realm of the animal that your are most attuned with."**

Naruto nodded. He took a deep breath before going through the necessary hand signs. He slammed his hand on the ground and yelled.

" **Summoning Jutsu!** "

Naruto felt a strange pull and then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

 **Summon Realm**

Naruto felt extremely dizzy. It took a minute to collect himself and stop spinning. He finally noticed his surroundings.

He was in grassy plains that went as far as the eye can see with trees here and there. All around him were foxes. From small babies with one tail to giants about the size of the Hokage monument with seven or eight tails. He gulped.

"H-Hey… how y'all doing?" He asked. He was so nervous he could be sweating kunai. That's when a small white fox with two tails walked up to him.

The fox look at him and tilted its head. Almost as if studying the human before them. It yipped and jumped in his arms and licked his face. That's when the others smiled with their fox grins. A royal blue fox with eight tails slightly smaller than Kurama walked forward.

" **Hello there. I am Misaki. Ibam the head warrior of the kitsune of fox clan. Who might you be?"** Misaki said.

Naruto steeled his nerves in order to respond. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. It is an honor to meet you Misaki-sama." He bowed to show his respect.

" **An honor to meet you Uzumaki-san. You are the first human to be in the fox realm. Follow me."** She then started to walk the way she came with all the other foxes going back to their business before this happened. The white fox never leaving Naruto's arms as it cuddled up and fell asleep.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at the fox's laziness. He never noticed that they reached their destination.

" **Ah. So this is the boy who tried to summon us."** Naruto heard a sweet, melodic voice say. He snapped out of his stupor and looked at the owner of said voice.

There sat on a throne like seat was a golden, single tailed fox. The tip of its tail was orange.

" **It is nice to meet you Naruto Uzumaki, jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi."** Naruto gulped. Were they mad that he had the fox sealed in him? Would they release Kurama and take revenge on him and the village?

" **No need to worry little one. We are not mad that you have the grumpy old fox in you."** The golden fox said.

" **I'LL SHOW THAT OLD VIXEN WHO'S GRUMPY! LET ME OUTTA HERE SO I CAN TEAR HER APART!"** Kyuubi roared from the seal. Naruto cut the mental link.

"Um… if you don't mind me asking, who are you?" Naruto nervously asked.

" **Where are my manners. My name is Shikari. Leader and founder of the kitsune clan."** the now known Shikari said. " **You have already met my daughter, Misaki, here."** Naruto turned and nodded to Misaki. " **And it appears you have my granddaughter, Kiyoko-chan, in your arms there."** The white fox in his arms started to stir before cutely yawning.

"Ohayo obaa-chan!" Kiyoko yipped never leaving Naruto's arms. Naruto chuckled at her abruptness.

" **Come now Kiyo-chan, leave Naruto-kun alone."** Misaki told the small fox.

"But kaa-san, he's so warm and cuddly. Not to mention cute." Kiyoko purred slightly seductively staring at Naruto.

His face quickly adorned a blush from the compliment. Misaki was about to scold her daughter before Shikari spoke.

" **It is fine Misaki-chan. Let me conduct my test and I will deal with it from there."** Misaki nodded in understanding. Shikari continued, " **Naruto, if you would like to be our summoner, you must first pass my test. Are you willing to do this?"**

"Hai. I would be honored to have a chance to become your summoner." He answered with utmost seriousness.

" **Good. Now this test has nothing to do with physical capabilities or intelligence. It is simply a few questions."** Shikari said before getting serious for the first time since Naruto has seen her. " **The first question is: What do you value most?"** Without missing a beat, Naruto responded shocking Shikari and Misaki with his answer.

"I value those who are precious to me and those who or what they value. While I don't hold Konoha close to my heart, I will protect it with my life for that is where my precious people live."

Shikari had a smile that was joined by Misaki. " _ **This boy is really something else. He really is pure."**_ Shikari thought before continuing, " **that is an honorable and the correct answer. When I began this clan, I prided it on the principle of protecting and loving those close to you, no matter size, strength, color, or tails. We hold family above all else. My final question is this. Will you protect your summons should you become our summoner?"** Once again, Naruto responded that made them respect him even more.

"I would give gladly give my life to protect your clan even if it may be just one of you."

Shikari had a full blown grin now. " **I am more than pleased with your answers."** She brought her tail forward in front of him. It was wrapped around a scroll before unfurling before him. " **Naruto Uzumaki, I give you permission to become the first summoner of the Kitsune Clan."** Naruto couldn't hide the shock and happiness radiating from him. " **I take great pleasure in knowing you share the same beliefs that I founded this clan on. Just sign your name in blood and place your fingerprints next to it."** Naruto nodded and bit his thumb in order to sign the contract.

Once he finished, Shikari spoke again, " **Good. I'm am very happy that you are our summoner. Now I must give you some information regarding our clan. We are separated by color, size, power, and skill. First is color. Each fox is colored after their most powerful element. Misaki here is a light blue indicating a strong water element. A darker blue would indicate a strong lightning affinity, red would mean strong fire element, brown indicating earth, and finally white would be wind."** Shikari stated.

"Just like me! I have a strong wind element because of the color of my fur," yipped Kiyoko.

"That is great to know Kiyoko-chan! I also have a strong wind element along with earth and water due to my Mokuton bloodline!" Naruto grinned at the small fox. Kiyoko responded by licking his face.

" **Ahem…"** Shikari coughed to gather their attention with a smirk. Naruto and Kiyoko stopped with a faint blush adorning their faces. " **Now as I was saying, color indicates what element the fox is most powerful in. Next is size. While most would think size would indicate power, that is not necessarily true. Now while Misaki here is our biggest and strongest member, that does not go for the rest of our clan. The other large summons are not all used for battle. Some are used specifically for transport which is rare for summons. Others help with constructing if needed. The smaller summons range in purpose. Some are battle foxes while others are messengers or medic foxes. Some even being lookouts or guards."** Naruto nodded showing he understood. " **Next is the power or strength. This is easily indicated by the number of tails they have. More tails, the stronger said fox is. Now smaller summons such as the small battle foxes or messengers rarely go past one tail. Such a rarity is present in Kiyoko-chan there but that is also because she is a battle and medic fox. She has two tails and close to a third tail."** Shikari said with praise. Kiyoko blushed at the praise. " **That is all the information needed for our clan. I will reveal more at a later time. You may now return to your home now."**

"WAIT?!" Kiyoko yelled. "Obaa-san, if I could, could I return with Naruto-kun?"

Shikari adorned a thoughtful look. " **You wish to return with Naruto-kun here and be his familiar and personal summon?"** At Kiyoko's nod, Shikari continued, " **I have no problems with this. Misaki-chan, do you approve of your daughter's request."**

Misaki stepped forward and looked at the two. " **Only if you follow these two conditions. One, you come back and visit from time to time and,"** Misaki got a devious smile, " **you don't give me any grand kits until you're older."**

Naruto turned crimson at the request followed by Kiyoko.

"W-What d-do you m-mean?! I'm human and she's a fox!" Naruto exclaimed with his voice slightly squeaking. Kiyoko responded not meeting his gaze.

"W-We have human-like forms. It's a cross between fox and human appearance…" She stuttered.

Shikari and Misaki couldn't hold their laughter before Shikari spoke up. " **That is enough. You may return home Naruto with the accompany of Kiyoko here."** With that, said duo dispersed in a smoke.

 **Flashback End**

* * *

Naruto smiled at the memory. He got a part of Kurama's golden chakra cloak. He now had about four tails worth of chakra. He then felt a stirring inside his jacket until a small head popped out.

"Glad to see your awake Kiyoko-chan." Kiyoko yawned before replying.

"Ohayo Naruto-kun." She said as she snuggled into his chest. Naruto sweat dropped.

"It's noon Kiyoko-chan." All he received was purring as an answer. He smiled and thought of the training him and Kiyoko did.

They trained almost everyday since Naruto became the fox summoner. He mastered his wind and water element, which he found out was just as strong as the Nidaime Hokage with making water from the moisture in the air. He was working on his earth affinity and started working on his control over fire thanks to Kurama. Also thanks to said fox, he was able to surpass Yamato in his Mokuton ability, not that he knew who Yamato was yet. Kurama also showed him the rasengan from what he saw from being sealed inside Kushina. He mastered the rasengan and was able to create a wind and water rasengan along with making the Oodama Rasengan.

Kiyoko was no slouch either. In those five years she gained her third tail and was close to her fourth, indicating her tiredness. She concealed all but one to steer anyone from thinking she was a demon or summon and force the contract to Konoha. He was interrupted from his thoughts as Iruka spoke.

"That is all for today. Please be here tomorrow so Mizuki and I can test you to become genin. Dismissed." Naruto smiled. He could finally drop his mask and show them just how strong he is… without showing all his trump cards. He stood and left to his apartment. He never noticed the onyx eyes following him as he left.

Little did Naruto know, the next couple of days would be exciting and hectic for him.

* * *

 **Done. This is my second fanfic story.**

 **I am not abandoning my other story. Just stuck on my next chapter for it as I have a lot going on in the next chapter.**

 **For this story, it is certainly a harem story. No more than 5-6 girls though. I won't say as some are already obvious. There will be lemons in future chapters, maybe the next chapter.**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **Until next time…**

 **Ja Ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for all your support on the first chapter of The Fox Sage.**

 **It made me want to out this chapter out.**

 **Enjoy the second chapter.**

* * *

 **Village Streets**

Naruto was on his way to enjoy a peaceful day relaxing. Kiyoko and him had been training intensely lately and he wanted a break. He thought all the while ignoring the glares and whispers of the villagers.

He didn't mind at all. After training with Kurama, he was able to withstand killer intent nonexistent for humans. He simply scoffed at their feeble attempts of scaring him.

That stopped as he crossed into the Red Light District. Here he was greeted with signs of respect and approval. The women greeted him with lust showing in their eyes.

He smiled. A true genuine smile that only people of the Red Light District saw. He was glad that they respected him. He earned their respect. After all the beatings and abuse, he kept getting back up and fighting. Any other person would have given up. They admired him for getting back up after related abuse. That and he practically ran the Red Light District.

It all happened when when he was ten years old. Same crazy bastard started running amuck in the district. From threatening businesses to taking money from prostitutes. Sure that wasn't a good life choice, but they had no choice. It was their only source of money. Then he started breaking into people's homes and taking their belongings. It started to attract attention of the higher ups in the village.

That was it for Naruto. If more attention came, they would soon start blaming him for the village being run down. He confronted the man at night in the streets of the district. The man was none the wiser. He simply thought some kid wanted to punk him. He never paid attention who Naruto was or what he was capable of. Long story short, there was nothing left for evidence.

It was no secret who did it. Hell, Naruto didn't even care that the streets were full of people when he killed the man. To say the people were grateful was an understatement.

He didn't care for the praise they gave him. He just did his job looking out for himself and the people who treated him as one of their own. Naruto decided to help them out a little more.

He began helping out the local businesses with labor or business tactics. He also would send some shadow clones to the brothel to give the girls protection if any clients decided to get… rowdy.

The ladies were so grateful for his protection. They even took it upon themselves to show him how to _satisfy_ a woman. He still kept his innocence, but he was anything but a rookie when it came to women. The women in the brothel would gladly back that up if his skill ever came under question.

This continued for a year until all of the Red Light District's businesses decided to repay him. Every single business have him part ownership of their respected business. The local thugs even gave Naruto their word that they would watch over his home and even the Ichiraku family knowing how close they were to Naruto. Naruto wanted to decline the business offer as he didn't want to be seen as a power hungry bastard, but they would have none of that. He finally caved and accepted. To everyone in this area, he became known as the person who was in charge of everything in the Red Light District.

Naruto smiled at the thought. He gained the respect of the people here. Not because of his name or heritage, but because he worked to gain their respect. He shook his head as he entered his apartment.

"We're home Kiyoko-chan. You can come out now." He was answered with purring.

"You're so warm though, Naruto-sama." She sighed contently. He sweat dropped.

"Kiyoko, I told you I don't like honorifics. I want that to be earned, not because I'm your summoner."

"Mou, you're so mean Naruto-kun. But you have definitely earned my respect since I saw you in the shower." Kiyoko said seductively. He blushed.

"Ero-kitsune!" She just chuckled, amused that she could get him so flustered. She jumped out of his jacket and started to shift into her human form.

When she was done, he got a full look of her human form. She stood at about four foot eight/nine. About about six inches shorter than him. She had snow white hair that went to her waist. She had white fox ears laced with fur them **(Think of Inuyasha but bigger)**. Her pale skin and heart shaped face complimenting her vertical slit silver eyes. Her hands and feet were more claw like with white fur covering them. With her fingernails elongated giving her a feral but sexy look. She wore black yoga shorts showing part of her plump round butt with her three tails swaying behind her. Her C cup breasts covered by one of his burnt orange shirts.

Naruto adorned a nosebleed. Kiyoko saw this and smirked.

"Like what you see, Naruto~kun?" Kiyoko smirked. Naruto blushed crimson.

"I'm gonna go take a shower… a very, very cold one." He muttered under his breath. Kiyoko heard this with her fox ears and smiled with glee. She loved that she could make him think about her like that.

* * *

 **6 Hours Later. Nighttime.**

Naruto sighed happily as he spooned with Kiyoko as they laid in his bed. He one arm around her waist and the other wrapped around just under her breast. She had her hands on his and her tails wrapped around his waist.

They have been doing this after being together for a year. Naruto felt comfortable snuggling with someone who loves him. Before, Kiyoko would sleep on his chest in her fox form.

"Naruto-sama, are you nervous for tomorrow?" Naruto just nuzzled into her more.

"Not at all kiyo-chan. But, I feel Mizuki-teme is up to something. He has been acting weird lately."

"Well I know you will be able to handle him if he crosses you."

"Thank you Kiyoko-chan. Goodnight"

"Night Naruto-sama." They both drifted off into unconsciousness.

* * *

 **Next Morning.**

 **Outside the walls of Konoha.**

 **1 Hour before Academy Starts.**

"Kaa-san, Tou-san! We're here! Finally we can see nii-chan!" Yelled an overly excited redhead who looked around the age of thirteen.

She had long red hair tied in a ponytail that went down just above her waist. She had beautiful pale skin just like her mother. Her eyes were a violet color just like her mother's. She wore a dark orange shirt underneath a navy blue shirt with a red Uzumaki symbol on the back, which covered her large C cup breasts. They were about the same size as a certain raven haired girl. She wore black Anbu leggings covering her long, amazing legs and small but firm butt. Her outfit was topped off with black shinobi sandal.

This young girl was named Narumi Namikaze. Sister of Naruto Uzumaki and daughter of Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze and Minato Namikaze.

Behind her stood her parents. They wore their standard shinobi outfits. **(What they wear in Road to Ninja.)**

"That's right Narumi-chan! We get to see your nii-chan today!" Kushina happily smiled at her daughter as they walked through the village gates. They never paid any mind to the wide eyes and jaws on the ground as they made their way to the hokage tower.

"Hurry up Narumi-chan. We need to talk to Hiruzen so you can become a genin." Minato said.

As they neared the hokage tower, they never heard the whispers that started going around the village.

* * *

 **Hokage Tower**

Hiruzen was furious. He could not believe it. They just showed up out of nowhere without any explanation. He was debated if he should destroy them with a fire jutsu.

"Damn this paperwork! He just keeps on multiplying!" Hiruzen exclaimed his frustration as he signed his thousandth document this morning. ' _It isn't even eight yet for fucks sake!'_ he thought. He was brought out of his frustration as he heard a knock on his door. ' _Finally.'_

"Enter." The aged Hokage said. No sooner did he say those words did he wish he wasn't Hokage anymore. Walking in the door were two people that he thought died thirteen years ago with a girl who looked like Naruto's Sexy Jutsu but with red hair and missing the whisker marks. "M-Minato, K-Kushina?! What?! How?! When?! Why?!" Hiruzen stammered.

"Surprise Jiji! We're alive!" Kushina exclaimed.

"..." He was left speechless. "I thought you were dead! And who is this!" He said pointing at the girl in the room.

"Well this is a long story. So I guess we will start at the beginning. This is Narumi, Naruto's twin sister." Minato answered. "And what happened that night thirteen years…"

 **40 Minutes Later**

In that time, Minato and Kushina informed Hiruzen of the night of their children's birth. They told him the reason the kept Kushina having twins a secret was to keep enemies from attacking. That didn't work out as planned as they informed him of the masked man that appeared and let loose the Kyuubi. They then told him of them leaving to train Narumi as she had Kyuubi's Yin and Yang chakra and Naruto only had the soul, so they thought, and to keep her away from being used as a baby maker because of the CRA.

"I'm getting too old for this shit." Mumbled the aged Hokage. "Well then, Narumi-chan, the graduation exam is in ten minutes. Please take this note and give it to Iruka at the academy." He told her as he handed the note to her.

"Hai. Thank you jiji." Exclaimed a giddy Narumi. She disappeared from the office once she had the note in her hand.

"Hiruzen, can you tell us how Naruto has been doing?" Minato asked with a smile. If anything, he would be the rookie of the year if he was anything like him and his wife.

"I'm really too old for this shit." Hiruzen said. "Naruto is the dead last…" And with that, he began to tell them what Naruto went through as a child and his 'special abilities.' Suffice to say, they would not be happy with what the village did to their son…

* * *

 **Academy**

Naruto reached the academy before anyone else did. Kiyoko resting on his head in fox form. It was a first since he was late or rarely showed up as he had to keep his idiot facade up. He chose to sit in the top row near the window.

When he woke up this morning, he was overly excited. Naruto decided to change his outfit to a more suitable one. He wore a black and dark orange jacket with the zipper undone with an Uzumaki crest on his shoulders and back. Underneath his jacket he wore a navy blue shirt. He kept on his regular pants and sandals though.

He was ready to show these idiots who he really was. He went to the academy via rooftop to avoid any attempts to stop Naruto from becoming a genin. If he took the streets, he would have heard the villagers saying the Yondaime came back from the dead to slay the demon.

Naruto looked at the door as he saw Shikamaru step through. Shikamaru looked at him with a critical eye as if he was confirming a suspicion or something. He saw Shikamaru smirk before sitting down and going to sleep.

Minutes passed by as the rest of the class filed in. He didn't really take note of who came in until a certain raven haired beauty entered.

Satsuki entered the class with all her beauty trailed by fan boys. And Kiba Inuzuka, leader of said fanboys, with Akamaru sticking his head out of Kiba's shirt.

He was followed by fangirls. As some of the fangirls looked his way, some of them blushed while others had drool as his outfit showed his toned physique as the navy blue shirt hugged his torso. He shivered. Naruto would not wish that upon his worst enemies. Even Kiba didn't deserve that.

"Hey dobe." Maybe not. Naruto just ignored him. "Hey dead last! I'm talking to you. Are you deaf _and_ stupid?" Kiba said with a cocky tone. The civilian kids snickered.

"Hm? Did you say something?" Kiba face vaulted as the class erupted in laughter.

Somewhere some a silver haired, masked ninja was crying tears of joy. ' _Someone has just used my line. He must be great'_ he cried as villagers looked at him as if he was a lunatic.

"You wanna take this outside, Uzumaki." Kiba threatened. Before anything escalated, two of Kiba's fangirls entered through the door.

"Move out the the way forehead!"

"Never Ino-pig! Kiba-kun is mine!"

At this point Iruka entered the class. "Alright class be quiet and sit down."

"As if. Who would want someone like you? Just look at that forehead of yours. You could make a map of the Elemental Nations on it!"

"Sit down."

"Hah. Kiba-kun will never love a slob like you!"

"I SAID SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" Iruka yelled using his Big Head Jutsu. "Ahem, now today you will be taking your graduation exams. You will show us the **Kawarimi Jutsu, Henge, and Clone Jutsu.** So when I call your na…" Iruka was interrupted as the door entered.

In walked a beautiful looking red head.

"Ano, are you Iruka-sensei?" She asked in a sweet sounding voice. The boys were stunned. They all had their jaws open, drooling as they looked at her. With Kiba being the worst.

His fangirls saw this and shot her a glare of hate before it became a glare of hate as the took in her looks. She was a natural beauty. No makeup or beauty products just like Satsuki.

Iruka nodded his head and Narumi handed him the note the Hokage gave her. Iruka began to read it as his eyes got wider and wider.

" **Hey kit."** Naruto stopped looking at the beauty in front of him.

' _Yeah Kurama?'_

" **That's** _ **her.**_ " Kurama said. " **I can feel my yang chakra in her."**

' _Hmm. So that's my twin. I must say, this marrying my sister thing doesn't seem so bad anymore, dattebayo!'_ Naruto thought excitedly before berating himself for slipping and using his verbal tic. Kurama started to giggle perversely.

" **Haha! So the kit doesn't mind a little brother sister action after all."** Naruto blushed. Before he could respond Iruka spoke up.

"Well class, this here is Narumi Namikaze. She will be taking the exam today with you guys due to… certain circumstances." At that Iruka looked at Naruto only to get a nod as he already knew what he meant.

' _So, they gave her that name in order to keep her from the Civilian Council enforcing the CRA on her.'_ Naruto thought.

"Why don't you tell the class about yourself Narumi?" Iruka smiled at the girl. She nodded at him.

"My name is Narumi Namikaze and I would love to be with _all_ my family, DATTEBANE!" Narumi yelled before covering her mouth at her verbal tic.

The class looked astonished at her tic. They only knew one person with that problem. They all turned to look at the whiskered blonde who sat in the back by himself. Only to see him slam his face into his desk.

' _Kami damnit! She even has my verbal tic!'_ Naruto groaned as the fox was laughing his ass off and Kiyoko was snickering at his misfortune.

Narumi saw him and had a hopeful smile on her face. She tried to go sit next to him but was stopped as Kiba stepped in front of her.

"Hey babe. How about you sit next to the Alpha?" He said with a lecherous grin. Naruto heard this and lifted his head and released killing intent at the mutt. Kiba didn't feel any of it as his hormones were blocking it.

"Alpha? Where? All I see is a mutt chasing after a bone that he will never get." Narumi shot back. The class snickered at the 'alpha' being turned down by someone other than the Uchiha.

She went to go around him as Kiba went to grab her arm. He never got there as someone grabbed his arm.

"If you even dare touch her again, I'll break your arm so you won't be able to pleasure yourself like the sad _little_ man you are." Naruto said promising death with the tone he spoke. He tightened his grip, bruising his wrist.

"That's enough Naruto! Take your seat. Kiba, if you dare touch a girl by force again, I WILL inform your mother about this." Kiba paled and Akamaru whined as he said that. Both nodded furiously. "Good. Narumi, take a seat next to Satsuki there." She nodded and took her seat but not before taking a glance at her brother. He looked at her and nodded. A nod promising they will talk later.

"Okay we will begin the exam now. When I call your name, you will follow me to the room where Mizuki-sensei and I will test you." Iruka stated.

 **2 Hour Later**

Many students returned to the class with their hitai-ate around their head, arm, or neck. Narumi being one of them with all the other clan heads.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Irina called out. Naruto made his way to the door to be stopped by Narumi.

"Umm… good luck nii-chan…" Narumi said while finding her feet very interesting. Naruto leaned towards her ear and whispered hotly.

"Thanks… Narumi~chan." He said flirtatiously. Narumi blushed crimson at his tone. He chuckled and went to the exam room where he saw Keuka and Mizuki.

"Alright Naruto. Please perform the three Jutsu." Irina said. ' _Come on Naruto. You can do it!'_

' _Demon brat. Hurry up and fail so I can out my plan and action.'_ Mizuki inwardly grinned.

Naruto smirked as he felt the negative emotions practically jumping off Mizuki.

Naruto then proceeded to kawarimi with the chair across the room.

"Good, now **Henge**." Naruto henged into Iruka. "Great. Now the clone Jutsu." Mizuki smiled and started to put his plan into action.

Naruto could feel Mizuki trying to disrupt his chakra and Irina was to focused silently cheering Naruto o. To notice. He inwardly grinned. Mizuki would disrupt his clone jutsu… if it was a regular clone jutsu.

' _ **Shadow clone Jutsu!'**_ Naruto though. The entire room filled with smoke. Iruka and Mizuki started coughing. Once the smoke cleared, their jaws hit the ground. Standing in the room was over twenty clones of Naruto. Iruka went to go touch one.

"Well Naruto these are good illusions so I have to… WHAT?! These aren't illusions! Their solid clones!" All the clones smiled at his astonishment. "Congratulations Naruto! You pass!"

"Thanks Iruka-sensei, Mizuki-sensei." Naruto grabbed his hitai-ate and left the class. But not before catching the sneer Mizuki shot at him. Naruto smiled. Now he would wait and see what Mizuki is up to.

Naruto made his way to the class and waited for everyone else to take the test. When he entered he noticed two particular pair of eyes on him. One pair was from Narumi. He looked at her and smiled and she returned it. The other pair were onyx colored. He looked straight at Satsuki and gave her a _real_ foxy grin which she blushed and turned around. Naruto smirked as he saw her reaction.

Once they were finished Iruka entered. He had a smiled plastered on his face that seemed to get larger as he looked at Naruto.

"Congratulations! You are now genin and ninjas. Remember a ninja is not a job to take lightly or a game. You must train hard and always look out for your comrades. Meet back here tomorrow noon for your team placements." The class got up and started to leave the academy. As they were outside, Naruto tied it around his neck. He stopped when he felt a presence behind him. He smiled at them.

"Hi. What did you need Narumi-chan?" She blushed with embarrassment. She clasped her hands in front of her as she looked at her her feet and shuffled nervously.

"W-Well, I was wondering if we could hang out later. Maybe after I go talk to kaa-san and tou-san." Naruto had a smile up until she talked about his mother and father. He didn't show any emotion on the outside, but he was angry on the inside.

"Yeah that sounds fun. But, how about we do it next weekend that way we don't have to worry about our teams once we get placed." She nodded and took off towards the Hokage tower.

As he made his way toward the front gates, he noticed all the glares and whispers of the parents. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Congratulations Naruto. You did a fine job." He turned around and saw Mizuki was the one talking to him. He knew those words weren't genuine as he could feel the negative emotions putting off of him thanks to Kurama.

"Thanks a lot sensei!" Mizuki smiled and started his plan.

"You know Naruto, you are the dead last in the academy. There is a way that you can become rookie of the year." Naruto raised an eyebrow. On the inside, he and Kurama were howling with laughter.

' _Dear kami! How stupid does he think I am?! You have to have half a brain cell to think that was true!'_ Naruto laughed.

" **That is good. Let's see what he wants you to do."** Naruto nodded.

"What do I have to do sensei?" Mizuki smiled lecherously.

"OK. All you have to do is…"

* * *

 **Hokage Tower**

"What?!" Kushina yelled. "These idiot villagers treated my Sochi like some monster?! I'll kill them! I'll kill them all!" Kushina yelled as her hair seemed to take on a mind of its own.

"Honey calm down." Minato said afraid for his life.

"How can I Minato?! Our son almost died multiple times because of these idiots! And you old man," Kushina said as she faced Hiruzen, "did nothing to protect him! How could paperwork be so important that you couldn't watch our boy. We gave our clones enough time sotm they could request that you looked after him!" Hiruzen was furious. Him not taking care of Naruto?

"I did what I had to! I had to deal with other issues as Hokage. I could not watch over him twenty-four seven!" He yelled. Before anyone else could say anything, Narumi came flying in through the door. Everyone calmed down and stopped the killing intent they were unconsciously releasing. The others in the tower thanked kami that they didn't die.

"Kaa-san, tou-san! I did it! I passed! I'm a genin now! Me and nii-chan are now ninjas!" Narumi exclaimed.

"That's great Umi-chan! Now we can train you and your nii-chan." Minato told her with a smile. Kushina was about to speak when the door opened revealing a chunin.

The chunin was stunned. There was talk of the fourth returning but most the ninja that didn't see him thought it was just a rumour. He kept looking back between the third and fourth.

"Umm… Hokage-sama?" Hiruzen raised his hand to signify to speak to him. "Hokage-sama. Something has happened with Naruto!" The Namikaze family was shocked.

"What is it now? He didn't paint the Hokage Monument again did he?" Hiruzen said in an almost annoyed tone. He swore, these ninja had no mind to think for themselves.

"That's not it Hokage-sama! Naruto stole the forbidden scroll!" Everyone had shocked looks on their faces.

' _Naruto wouldn't do that without reason.'_ The elderly Hokage thought. ' _I know he is not loyal to the village but he wouldn't harm it as long as his precious ones are kept safe.'_

"Inform all chunin of this and tell them to bring Naruto to me, ALIVE and UNHARMED." He stated. The chunin bowed before leaving to inform everyone.

"Hiruzen! What are you doing?! Only sending chunin! Are you mad!" Exclaimed Minato.

"We have to go get him. I can't let my Sochi get harmed!" Kushina said as she made her way towards the door.

"Stop!" Sarutobi yelled. "I know what it may seem like, but Naruto would not do this without reason. Just come here and watch." He told them as he pulled out his crystal ball.

They all stared at it intently watching Naruto.

* * *

 **Forest Clearing**

"Oi! Hurry up and finish copying those those! I can feel the old man using his crystal ball and it's closing in on our location!" Naruto yelled. He was met with grumbled 'lazy ass bosses' from his clones. ' _I swear, they are a pain in the ass sometimes,'_ he sweat dropped.

" **They are you. You realize that."** Naruto stayed silent. He knew it was true. " **Kit, I feel two signatures coming. The first one feels like the sensei you care for and the other is the one who put you up to this."**

' _Alright. Guess I have have to do this on my own since Kiyoko needed to talk to her mom about something.'_

"Naruto! What are you doing?!" Iruka yelled. "Why did you take the forbidden scroll?!"

"Come on Iruka-sensei, you know me better than that. I wouldn't have done this without an incentive or reason."

"What reason do you have for taking the scroll?!" As if answering his question, he heard a voice behind.

"Seems you found him before me Iruka." Iruka turned around to see Mizuki was on a branch behind him. "Come on Iruka, let's kill the demon and take the scroll for ourselves."

"I can't let you do that _teme!_ I have to stop you here." Naruto said. Mizuki laughed.

"What do you think you can do? You were the dead last. A worthless, clanless orphan! Do you know why you're hated so much?"

"No Mizuki! It's forbidden to talk about!" Iruka yelled.

"Shut it! You are hated because your are the nine tailed fox! The fourth sealed him in you making you the Kyuubi itself!" They waited. And waited. They waited to hear Naruto yell or cry. They were surprised at what he did do. He laughed. No, he didn't just laugh. He was hysterical, crying tears of amusement.

"Aww man. That was a good one." Both Iruka and Mizuki were gaping. "I've known that I've had the Kyuubi sealed inside me since I was eight. I also know that it doesn't make me the Kyuubi. I am simply the scroll as it is the kunai."

" **Oi! Call me an it again and I'll eat you!"** Kurama growled in Naruto's mind.

"You're simply an idiot if you thought I was the Kyuubi considering you are a shinobi that uses sealing scrolls." Mizuki scowled at him. He grabbed his large fuma shuriken and threw it at Naruto. Iruka jumped in front of Naruto to block the weapon.

"DIE DEMON!" Mizuki yelled. Him and Iruka were waiting for it to hit. They were surprised when they heard a _Thunk_ sound.

They looked at where the shuriken would have hit only to see a wood wall blocking Iruka and Naruto.

"If you ever try to harm one of my precious people, **I'LL KILL YOU!** " Naruto said using Kurama's chakra to enhance his voice.

"Let's see what you can do nine tailed fox!"

" **Shadow Clone Jutsu!** " He yelled as thousands of clones appeared in the clearing. "You should have just ran teme. Now I'll beat you to a bloody pulp." All the clones charged at Mizuki. The forest was littered with blood curdling screams.

"He he I guess I over did it." Naruto chuckled as he walked to a shocked Iruka.

"Naruto… I knew you were strong, but holy shit!" Naruto just smiled.

"I think we should head to the Hokage tower. The old monkey might want this back." He said as held held up the scroll. Iruka just nodded dumbly and walked towards the tower as Naruto made a clone to carry the broken Mizuki. They were stopped when three Anbu landed in front of them.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are to follow us back to the council as per request of the council immediately." The Anbu with a lion mask said. "Bird, take Mizuki to T&I. Cat, take Iruka to the hospital to check for any injuries." The two Anbu nodded and did as told. The lion Anbu went to grab Naruto's shoulder and shunshin to the chambers before Naruto held up his hand.

"Lion-san, did the civilian council summon me?" The anbu nodded.

"The civilian and elder council summoned you as they got word of what you did." Naruto just grinned mischievously.

"Well how about we walk there. I mean, I did just have a battle and I am pretty exhausted." The Anbu smirked behind his mask. He knew all about this boy. The Hokage informed him about the young Uzumaki and his bloodline. Eventually the anbu would teach him how to control his wood release better.

"You know, I'm pretty starved also. You don't think they would mind, would they?" Naruto said letting the prankster in him showing.

"Hai. I don't think they would mind at all." Naruto took off running.

"Then let's get some ramen, DATTEBAYO!" Naruto yelled before berating himself for his verbal Ric.

* * *

 **Hokage Tower.**

 **After Beating Mizuki.**

"Wow," were the words of the Namikaze family. They witnessed everything when Iruka had got there.

"Wait! So my Sochi has Mokuton?!" Kushina said what all were thinking.

' _Wow! Nii-sama is so amazing!'_ Narumi thought with a rosy hue on her cheeks.

" **That surprises you? He does have part of me sealed in him after all."** The yang part of Kurama said. He knew that Narumi didn't have all his chakra like her and her parents thought but didn't let them know that. Ever since Narumi learned how to control two tails of his red chakra cloak, he was able to speak to her like Naruto was.

"Yes. He unlocked it on his eighth birthday when he was attacked by two Uchiha chunin and one jounin." Hiruzen smiled sadly. Before anyone could say another word, an Anbu in a crow mask appeared.

"Hokage-sama. The elder and civilian council has requested a meeting right away." Hiruzen sighed knowing what it might be about.

"Did they say why?" Crow nodded.

"It has to do with Uzumaki-san." Sarutobi nodded.

"Well let's go then. Minato, Kushina, Narumi, this is as good as a time to let everyone know you're alive." They all preceded to walk to the council chambers. Once they were there, they were met with complete and total silence. In the middle of the room was a long black table. On the right side sat the notorious civilian council. No one really knew the seven that made up that side of the council, except for one.

Mebuki Haruno. The pinked haired howler monkey. They all knew the only reason she got on the council was because she slept with all the wealthy civilians in the village. They had no doubt her daughter would turn out the same.

On the left side sat the shinobi council. They consisted of Shibi Aburame,Tsume Inuzuka, Hiashi Hyuga, Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara, Choza Akimichi, and Mikoto Uchiha, with Izumi Uchiha slightly behind her.

At the end of the table were three chairs. A large one in the middle with smaller ones on the sides that were occupied. Those who sat in them were the elders and advisors of the council Koharu and Homura. Homura spoke first.

"Hokage-sama? Is that the fourth?" Everyone else had wide eyes as they waited for the answer.

"Yes this is Minato Namikaze. Along with his wife Kushina Uzumaki. What I am about to tell you is never to leave this room or else you WILL be killed." Hiruzen stated before during down. "Now, what happened that night was…"

* * *

 **45 Minutes Later**

It only took Hiruzen twenty minutes to retell the story of what happened on the night Kyuubi attacked. He was met with questions and concerns which he answered and told them everything… aside from saying that Narumi _supposedly_ help the chakra of Kyuubi.

Now they were waiting for Naruto to show up for the past twenty-five minutes. The shinobi council was angry. Not at Naruto but at the damn civilian and elder council for calling meeting this late.

The elders and civilian council were all thinking the same thing. Now that the Yondaime was alive, he would finish what he started and slay the demon. As they were about to start complaining, the door opened revealing said blonde with red highlights and the lion anbu.

"Nice of you to show up Naruto-kun. But Lion-san, why did you take so long?" No knew how he did it or how it was possible, but the anbu looked sheepish.

"Well Uzumaki-san was tired from his fight with Mizuki and went to get something to eat." Everyone sweat dropped at that.

"And you joined him?" Sarutobi questioned. Lion looked even more sheepish than before.

"He offered to pay for my meal," he said scratching his head. Everyone face vaulted out of their seat save Mikoto and Izumi who just giggled.

"Well then. Do you know why you have been summoned?"

"Yeah those idiots over there," he said pointing at the civilian side and elders, "want me punished for stealing the scroll which is right here by the way." Naruto finished as he tossed it at the elderly Hokage.

"Watch who you talk to like that _demon._ We are the coun…" The fat civilian council member never finished his sentence as Naruto disappeared in a burst of speed behind him, kunai at his throat.

"You know the third has a law saying if anyone call me a demon idms to be executed." The pudgy man was shaking in fear.

"Naruto-kun, I would appreciate it if you didn't kill my council members." Sarutobi said.

"Of course. Then who will tell you what to do _Hokage-sama."_ This time the elders were going to erupt before Hiruzen leaked his killing intent making the elders and civilians shiver.

"Enough!" He demanded. "Now Naruto. What is the reason for the lack of disrespect for the 'God of Shinobi?'"

"Well if you see the ' _God of Shinobi,'_ let me know so I can show my respect." Gasps were heard all around. Before anyone could interject, he continued. "You are not him. You let these civilians call the shots for everything. This is a SHINOBI village. Led by SHINOBI! They are the reason passing the academy is so easy. Those three jutsu that we have to perform in order to graduate are a joke. If it wasn't for my bloodline and extensive training, I would have failed do to my massive reserves." This had everyone besides six people in the room shocked. ' _Bloodline?'_ They all thought.

While everyone was thinking that, Sarutobi was ashamed because he knew what naruto said was true. He has became to soft and has let too many things go. Not anymore. You could practically see the Will Of Fire burning in the elderly man.

"What bloodline would you have, _boy."_ Mebuki said with malice.

"Mokuton." The civilian side erupted in roars as the shinobi side figured it was that the Uzumaki and Senju were cousins.

"SILENCE!" Hiruzen yelled. "Enough. What Naruto has said is true. I have become too lenient. Now on to the matter at hand. Naruto Uzumaki, you have been accused and caught with stealing the Forbidden Scroll. Do you have an explanation?" Naruto smirked as he got the renowned 'God of Shinobi' back.

"Hai. Upon graduating the academy today, Mizuki confronted me after we were dismissed. He told me in order to be Rookie of the Year and pass Satsuki; I had to steal the scroll and learn one jutsu from it." He paused for a second. "I knew that this wasn't the case. I decided to go threw with the plan to see what he wanted. He then told me once we were at the meeting location, that he wanted the scroll for power and told me about my tenant."

The shinobi council paled while the civilian side scoffed. They believed he _was_ his tenant. Minato, Kushina, and Narumi who were silent and standing to the side of the Hokage narrowed their eyes at the civilians.

"It did not matter that he told me as I had already known." Hiashi spoke first.

"How did you know of your _tenant_." He said with a bit of hatred. He didn't like or hate the boy. He just did not like the reputation he set for himself.

"I found out on my eighth birthday when i was attacked by two chunin and one jounin." His parents looked down in shame and the rest of the council was shocked. "I unlocked my Mokuton bloodline that day and acted in self defense as I killed them. That was when the Anbu 'Weasel' found me." Everyone who knew who weasel was looked at Izumi. She just smiled.

"As they took me to the hospital I fell into unconsciousness where I was face to face with the Kyuubi." The civilians were livid. They called for his death as they feared the 'demon' was influencing him.

"Enough! One more outburst like that and you will spend two day with Ibiki and Anko." They paled at the mention of those two.

"Now what i will reveal here today was regarded as an S-rank secret. But seeing as how the situation has changed, I have no choice to reveal the truth. Minato, Kushina, Narumi. Please come forward." Naruto rolled his eyes at what he was about to say.

"Naruto, what I am about to say here will affect you greatly."

"I know already. They are my parents and she is my sister." The council's jaws dropped. Minato was confused.

Hiruzen said that he kept it a secret from Naruto which made him and Kushina angry. But how did he know.

"How did you know you were our son if Hiruzen never told you?"

"Kyuubi told me." He paused and started before anyone could accuse him of being corrupted. "We talked and came to and understanding." He lied. He knew they wouldn't like that he would free Kurama once he died.

"What would that be?" Minato questioned.

"He would allow me to use his chakra if I was in mortal danger or if anyone was I care about was in danger. His reason was he didn't want a weak container because if I die, he dies." He literally felt all the negative emotions from the civilians and elders. "Before you jump to any conclusions, he doesn't really die. He would reform in a decade seeing as he is a being made of nothing but pure chakra."

"He lied to you then. I sealed the yin and yang chakra into Narumi and soul and body into you." Minato said.

"As good as you are at sealing, _Minato,"_ he flinched at that. "You can not simply split up a being that was given consciousness. Especially when the Sage of Six Paths made the tailed beast. You simply seal half of the yang chakra into Narumi and the rest into me." They were stunned. Minato had messed up fuinjutsu and then the Bijuu were created by the Sage of Six Paths.

"The sage created them? And you can use _its_ chakra?" Minato asked. Naruto sighed as he activated his golden chakra cloak blinding everyone in the room. They all felt calm and safe with the chakra flowing off of him.

"This is Kyuubi's chakra. Since we have came to an understanding or a more better term, partners, our chakra has mixed together creating this golden cloak." They were amazed.

"Do you have any added benefits to this cloak?" Sarutobi asked.

"I don't know all the abilities of it yet," he half lied. He knew all the benefits, he just needed to learn how to use them. "One of them is that I can sense when people are having negative thoughts or emotions… which is radiating off the civilians and elders." All the shinobi and Hokage shot looks at them. Naruto turned off his chakra cloak.

"From what I was able to sense, it seems as if they want to put me in the CRA in order to use me to get power." The civilians showed no emotion as he got it right on the money.

"Well he simply must be put under the CRA. We can not allow the Mokuton to go to waste." Koharu said. Minato and Kushina were about to say something but Naruto spoke first.

"I will accept," the elders and civilians smirked, "only if I get to pick my wives." They seethed as they wanted to shout but the Hokage's threat was still there. Hiruzen looked at Naruto with a questionable eye trying to figure out what Naruto was thinking before he smirked. He knew what Naruto wanted and who he was to keep safe.

"I accept your turns Naruto. If may ask, do you have anyone in mind?" Naruto smiled.

"Hai. I have two in mind already. The first is Kiyoko-chan" Everyone looked at him thinking the same thing. ' _Who is Kiyoko?'_ As if answering their unasked question, a puff of smoke appeared on the table where Naruto was standing. Once the smoke cleared, it revealed a small snow white fox with three tails. Then they were shocked when it spoke.

"Hello Naruto-sama. What did I miss?" Naruto sweat dropped. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Kiyoko-chan, you always appear at the wrong moments." Naruto sighed as he remembered that was how she saw him in the shower. She turned to see all the people in the room at her. She just gave a foxy grin.

"Hello!" Kiyoko exclaimed happily. The civilians were dumbfounded as they didn't know what was happening. The shinobi council knew exactly this was. The fox in front of them was a summon. Moharu spoke first.

"Uzumaki, is this one of your summons?" On the inside a chibi version was dancing around thinking about how they could use them to strengthen Konoha. Before Naruto could say anything, Kiyoko explained.

"Yes, I am one of Naruto-sama's summons. But before you go demanding anything, we are only loyal to Naruto-sama. We don't care for the Leaf Village or any other village. We follow Naruto-sama's orders and his orders only." The elders seethed as the shinobi understood seeing their fair share of summons.

"So Naruto, is this the Kiyoko you were talking about being your wife?" Hiruzen said questionably. I mean, if he was into that kind of thing, he wasn't one to judge.

"Hai. Kiyoko-chan here is one of the women I want to be my wife. Show them your other form Kiyoko-chan… with less revealing clothes." Naruto quickly added. Kiyoko nodded before changing.

She jumped off the table as she turned into her half human/fox form. Only this time she wore black shorts that went to mid thigh. She wore one of Naruto's navy blue shirts. She then grabbed Naruto's hand. The men were left wide eyed as they looked at the young woman before them.

"Well this is certainly unexpected. But either way, good to know. Is there anybody else." Sarutobi asked.

"I want to clear something up that I heard of the CRA." Hiruzen nodded for him to continue. "Is it true that any women that I marry would only be with me and can't be put under their own CRA?" Hiruzen smiled as this was what he figured Naruto wanted.

"Yes it is. It was added to the law in case anybody married to someone under the CRA has a kekkei genkai won't be forced under their own CRA as they already am married to someone." Naruto nodded.

"My second wife that I want, if she would say yes, is Narumi Namikaze." He looked at her as did everyone else. The civilian council looked disgusted as the shinobi once again found nothing wrong with it as clans practice incest all the time.

Minato and Kushina were astonished. They were planning on forcing the marriage between the two to prevent the CRA on Narumi as should would just be a baby vending machine. They looked at each other and thought at the same time, ' _did he know?'_

Narumi was flabbergasted. She loved her brother. Ever since her parents told her she had a twin she loved him and couldn't wait to meet him. Now he was asking her to marry him? She couldn't deny the fact that he was very, _very_ attractive. She didn't know what to do.

" **Just do it kit. It's not like you have to have children with him. He is doing this to save you from being used as a baby maker."** Kurama told her. She thanked Kurama.

"Hai. I accept Naruto-kun." He smiled at her answer. Hiruzen cleared his throat to gather everyone's attention.

"Well if that concludes everything, Naruto you can move in with your parents in the Namikaze-Uzu…"

"No." Minato and Kushina were shocked.

"Sochi? What the matter? You don't want to live with us?" Kushina asked as her eyes began to tear up.

"First," Naruto said coldly, "don't ever call me _Sochi_ ever again. You lost that right when you left me to these idiot people into the village. Second while I understand what you did was to save Narumi from becoming sex machine, you could have taken me with me with you." He paused as he saw the conflicting emotions in his parents eyes.

"Oh, so that's why you didn't take me." The room was confused as why they didn't take him. Minato and Kushina looked down in shame. "For those who didn't figure it out yet, they left me for the village. If a village didn't have its jinchuuriki, then that would show them as weak." His parents had tears into their eyes as they knew what they did was wrong. None were more disgusted with them than Mikoto and Izumi as they had known the two and Mikoto and Kushina were best friends.

"Apparently protecting this village was more important than your own son." Kushina was now crying as Minato had water in his eyes.

"I know what we did was wrong, but we didn't do it just for the village. We did so you and Narumi could have a home." Minato said and Kushina shakily nodded. Naruto eyed them.

" **Kit, they aren't lying. I sense no hint of deceit or bad intentions coming from them."** Naruto thanked Kurama.

"I can tell that your words are true and you are not trying to lie to me." They looked hopeful. "But I will not forgive you for what you did. I am not forgiving Narumi because she had no say in the matter. She is the only one that I will have a connection to my life _family_ as she did not leave me to rot here." They nodded. "That's not to say I won't give you a chance to make amends." They both smiled sadly at his words. They had a chance to get their son back.

"With your leave Hokage-sama." The elderly Hokage nodded. Naruto nodded and disappeared in a water shunshin. The Hokage then dismissed the council and all that was left the Hokage and Namikaze's.

Narumi walked towards the Hokage.

"A-Ano, Hokage-sama, could you give me nii-chan's address so I can spend the night there." Her parents were wide eyed.

"Musume, you don't want to spend the night with us?" Kushina said sadly. Narumi looked away.

"After hearing what onii-chan went through here, I can't not be angry with you guys right now. I will forgive you, but not right now." Kushina went to say something else as Minato put his hand on his wife's shoulder to stop her. He smiled at his daughter.

"We understand Narumi-chan. Go spend the night with Naruto-kun." She nodded and walked out the council room. The remaining three followed shortly after until Kushina was slapped across the face. She was stunned as was Minato and Sarutobi.

"How could you do that to you own son?! What kind of mother are you?!" yelled a furious Mikoto. Kushina put her head down in shame.

"Your lucky Naruto didn't turn out like most jinchuuriki and you were lucky as your status was kept secret." She took a deep breath. "I am no longer your friend and I won't be until Naruto accepts you as his mother." With that said she stormed off. Kushina felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Let's go home." Minato said as he use the Hiraishin to go home.

* * *

 **10 Minutes Later**

 **Naruto's Apartment**

Naruto just got out of the shower and was in his boxers ready to go to bed when he heard a knock on his door. He groaned as he went to open it.

"Who is it? Oh, it's you, Narumi-chan." He said showing his true smile.

"Hi onii-chan." She responded with her own foxy grin. She then blushed at his state of dress as she looked at his four pack developing into a six pack. "Umm… I was wondering if… it would be okay if I spent the night here as I am upset with kaa-san and tou-san." She nervously shifted fearing that he would reject her. He just grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug.

"Of course I will onee-chan. We are family. I will always look out for you." She felt her heart flutter. "Come on. You can take the bed and I'll sleep on the couch."

"N-No. It's your home. You should sleep in the bed." Then she got an idea that she always longed for since she was a child. "W-What if we share the bed as brother and sister? You know, since we never had the chance to as kids." Naruto smiled at the thought. "Sure but let me notify Kiyoko-chan."

"No need Naruto-sama." Kiyoko said as she came into the room. "Mom wanted me to go home for a few days since oba-chan just had kits of her own. She wants me to help out." Naruto nodded.

"Tell Akiko-chan I said congratulations." Kiyoko nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Why don't you go get changed and then we'll head to bed."

"Umm I didn't have time to grab any sleep wear since we just got here today and my others are dirty." Narumi said embarrassed. Naruto turned red as he realized the only clothes that would fit her.

"Umm I have a pair of boxers and an old shirt that you can wear." He said as he grabbed them out his dresser.

"Thank you nii-chan." She then went to change in the bathroom. Naruto went to fix the bed as he waited for her. He heard her walk in the room and turned around.

There she stood clad in his boxers with foxes on them and white shirt from when he was ten. They showed off her smooth, pale legs that glistened in the moonlight. The shirt stopped half way down her toned stomach with hints of baby fat still. She let her hair down as it looked like fine strands of silk. She was a goddess.

Naruto didn't know why, but seeing her in his boxers aroused him a little. He also liked the way his shirt hugged her breasts. He shook out of his thoughts before he got an erection.

"Well we should head to bed. We have to be at the academy at eight for team placements." Naruto explained as he got into bed. Narumi nodded and followed him.

Once in the bed, Narumi turned and shut off the bed lamp and turned back around. Her and Naruto were facing each other, inches apart. They stared in each other's eyes as the moonlight shone on them.

"Naruto-nii?"

"Yes Narumi-chan?"

"I'm sorry." She said as tears fell from her eyes. "I'm sorry we left you here all alone. I wish I was here with you. I wante…" She froze as she felt his arms wrap around her waist as he kissed her tears away.

"It wasn't your fault. You didn't have a choice in the matter. What matters now is that you are here now Narumi-chan." He said smiling at her. She wrapped her arms around his chest as she buried her face in his next muttering 'thank you' over and over again.

"No problem Umi-chan."

"Thank you." She bit her bottom lip. "I love you Naruto-nii." When he was quiet, she was afraid she screwed up. She was proved wrong when he kissed her forehead.

"I love you too, Narumi-chan." She sighed happily as they both fell asleep.

* * *

 **Next Morning**

 **(Small Lime)**

Narumi woke up to the feeling of something poking her rump. She moved to try and move whatever it was but moaned as it rubbed up against her sex through the boxers she was wearing.

What was that feeling? Whatever it was, she wanted more of it. She began to move back and forth as it grinded into her pussy. She began to wet the boxers from the pleasure she was given. She began to moan.

Naruto started to stir as he felt pleasure on his sex. It didn't feel good, it felt great. Then he felt it getting wet adding to the pleasure he was feeling. He then let out a moan at the same time Narumi did. His eyes shot open.

Narumi and Naruto both looked down and saw what was the source of their pleasure was. Naruto's morning wood came out the slit in his boxers and was in between Narumi's legs touching her underwear soaked with her juices.

Narumi went eye wide as she saw Naruto's eight in dick in between her legs.

 **(Lime End)**

They both looked at each other and quickly separated. They looked at each other once more. Narumi ran to the bathroom. Naruto just had a nosebleed as he thought of what happened. He wiped it and got ready for the academy.

* * *

 **1 Hour Later**

 **Academy**

Naruto and Narumi sat next to Satsuki as those were the only seats available left. Satsuki on the left, Naruto in the middle, and Narumi and the right. Naruto and Narumi both had their hitai-ate around their necks and Satsuki had hers around her forehead with two bangs framing her face.

Both the jinchuuriki were blushing from the events that happened this morning. They shook it off as Iruka entered the room.

"Congratulations on all being here today. You are finally genin and…" Cue boring speech. Naruto looked around the room at the potential teams. He got confirmation on the teams he thought of earlier.

The only thing that he couldn't figure out was how it would work with Narumi here as it threw the balance of genin off. He looked at her and smiled as she smiled back. He then felt a hand brush up against his upper left thigh.

He turned to his left. He saw Satsuki leaning on her right palm looking forward. He looked at her with a critical eye for a few seconds before she noticed. She turned at him and smiled with a faint blush before looking back at Iruka.

"That was team six." Iruka said as Naruto paid attention as he might have missed his name already. "Team seven will consist of…"

* * *

 **Done! Chapter 2 complete.**

 **Thank you guys so much. After one day of the first chapter being released I had over 100 follows on this story.**

 **It really means a lot for all your support.**

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger but that's what leaves you wanting more!**

 **Until next time…**

 **Ja Ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back with another chapter!**

 **My last chapter was taken very well by you guys! Thank you for the support!**

 **So before we continue on the chapter, I want inform you of a few things.**

 **Also, I am trying to be original with this story. I know it may not seem like it, but that is how most stories are in the beginning. While I do get ideas from other stories, I change them a bit so I'm not just remaking someone else's idea. Now to the story part.**

 **First, I apologize for the grammar and spelling. Some of the words or names that use, my computer does not recognize so it fixes them on its own.**

 **Next, this is NOT going to be an evil Minato. I have seen plenty of those and while they are good, they are too cliché. Also, it won't just be a Minato bashing fic either.**

 **Minato and Kushina BOTH left Naruto. So it will be both of their faults. To clarify why they left Naruto, they left him to show the village still had its jinchuuriki. If a village is rumoured to not have a jinchuuriki, the village will most likely be attacked. This would be why Narumi and Naruto would be left without a home.**

 **Hiruzen Sarutobi will also need to make amends with Naruto as he never really helped Naruto. He may have gave him a home, took him out to eat a few times, and even passed the law that forbade everyone from talking about the Kyuubi but he never enforced it or punished the ones who beat him. Naruto knew of this and that is why he doesn't respect him.**

 **And to clarify Naruto's current skill level. Right now he is as strong as a jounin as terms of raw power. He has kage level chakra reserves and multiple elemental jutsus. In spars he would be able to give most jounin a hard time unless they are like Kakashi and Guy. In a life or death battle he can take any genin and most seasoned chunin. He would be about equal if he were to fight new or special jounin except Kurenai as she is only genjutsu reliant. The reason for this would be is that Naruto doesn't have enough battle experience.**

 **He was able to massacre the Uchiha because his mass number of shadow clones that he pumped with Kurama's chakra.**

 **Also this chapter will be mostly mission based and before the Chunin Exams.**

 **I will NOT include the Wave Arc in this story. I feel that EVERY Naruto fanfic does it and all of them are about the same. I will tell what happened during that mission in this chapter. I find that wave did help Naruto become who he was in the series, but not in this fic as he already found what to fight for.**

 **Finally, would you like me to incorporate some or all the Naruto movies? I liked almost all of them. But, I WILL be including the** _ **Land of Snow**_ **movie. Let me know what you think and I will not obviously do** _ **The Last**_ **for obvious reasons.**

 **Once again, thank you for all your support and reviews!**

 **So with that, on to the next chapter!**

* * *

 **6 AM**

 **Hokage Office**

The Sandaime sat in his office waiting for the current jounin to arrive that would be taking a genin team this year. There were a few in the room already including his son, Asuma Sarutobi, and Minato and Kushina were also there. Hiruzen figured they were there to see what team Naruto and Narumi would be on. That was also the problem.

With their return to the village, things were certainly… interesting. Word spread throughout the village, and quite possibly the Elemental Nations, like wild fire. The village were talking about the return of the Yondaime and his wife. Most were skeptical of them being parents of Naruto, but after hearing that they had another daughter that was the twin to Naruto that also held the Kyuubi, they quickly realized that it was true. While the young adults were able to oversee their hatred and feel guilty for what they did to Naruto, the elder population still loathed the idea of the Kyuubi being imprisoned in Naruto and Narumi.

Ah Narumi. That also caused Sarutobi a problem. Narumi threw the balance of graduates off. He would have to make her wait till next year to graduate or until one of the existing genin teams, kami forgive, lost a team member. He would have to come up with a solution because he would never hear the end of it from Kushina if her daughter was forced to be held back or on reserve.

' _I'm too old for this shit!'_ He stopped his train of thought as the last of the jounin arrived.

"Now that we are all here, we can discuss team placements." Hiruzen said. "Now, we will start with who you would like to have on your teams…"

* * *

 **Academy**

"Team seven will consist of…" Iruka looked at the names and frowned. He did not like this at all. "Team seven will be; Sakura Haruno, Satsuki Uchiha," her fanboys groaned, "and… Narumi Namikaze led by Kakashi Hatake." The class gasped.

Naruto was furious. He was suppose to be on that team. Sure he disliked Sakura for being weak and an annoying fangirl but he did have to admit that she was smart when not being annoying. And Satsuki was the rookie of the year! If he was on that team, they would have been unstoppable. He had a feeling his 'family' had a play in this.

Shikamaru who was sleeping until he heard team seven be announced and was shocked. The student with the lowest score would be paired with the two highest students from the class.

' _While it does make sense that Narumi would be paired with Satsuki and Sakura, she was trained by the Yondaime and the Red Hot Habanero. Two S-rank nin'_ Shikamaru thought. ' _Ah I give up. It's too troublesome to think about.'_ Shikamaru expected Naruto to shout but it looked as if the whiskered teen was going to let Iruka continue.

"Okay then. Team eight will consist of Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, and Hinata Hyuga. Your sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi." All of Kiba's fangirls inwardly screamed. Iruka looked at the three to see if they got it. When they nodded he continued.

"Team nine is still in service so team ten. This team will be Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Ino Yamanaka. Led by Asuma Sarutobi."

"No! I got chip boy and lazy ass!" Ino yelled.

"Quiet Ino!" Iruka said using his big head jutsu. "Well that seems to be all the teams…" Iruka said solemnly. He gave Naruto an apathetic expression. The class was shocked. They all started whispering about Naruto not having a team. Naruto did not seem happy.

"Naruto I'm sorry but it seems since we had a late arrival," he looked over at Narumi. He saw how Naruto looked at her, so he knew that he shouldn't blame her. Narumi just seemed to shrink as she felt it was her fault Naruto didn't have a team. "... you will have to wait till next graduation or one of the active genin teams needs another member." Naruto seethed. His parents had only been here a day and they already ruined his ninja career.

' _Kushina must want to take me on as an apprentice to try and make up for not being there for me.'_ Naruto thought. Them the door to the room opened revealing an Anbu wearing a cat mask. Obviously female as her frame showed.

She walked over to Iruka and handed him a letter. Iruka looked at the letter before a smile appeared on his face. He nodded at the Anbu and she returned it before disappearing in a shunshin.

"It appears there has been a change in plans." Iruka stated. He looked at Naruto and smiled. Now Naruto was intrigued. Why was he smiling at him? That letter wouldn't concern him, would it?

"This is a letter directly from the Sandaime himself. Naruto Uzumaki, you are, appointed by the Hokage himself, given the rank of elite genin." Silence filled the class. Elite genin? No one ever heard of that before. This rank even had the Nara stumped.

"Umm… what is a 'elite genin?'" Naruto asked confused. Iruka shrugged.

"I'm not sure. All it says is to report to the Hokage's office when we are finis…" He never finished. Naruto disappeared in a water shunshin.

' _Great… now I have to mop the floor…"_ Iruka inwardly groaned. "That is all for today. Congratulations to you all! Your senseis should be here shortly." Iruka smiled before he went to get a mop grumbling about disrespectful whiskered blondes.

* * *

 **With Naruto**

Naruto was standing right outside the Hokage's office. He had no idea what was going on. Elite genin? That was never heard of in all the years shinobi existed. He knocked.

"Enter," he heard through the door. He turned the knob and walked into the office.

"Hokage-sama, what is this about me being an 'Elite Genin?'" Hiruzen smiled.

"Take a seat and I'll tell you." He nodded and sat down as Sarutobi told him what had happened earlier…

* * *

 **Earlier**

"I request to have the Ino-Shika-Cho trio as my team." Hiruzen nodded at his son. Kurenai stepped forward.

"I wish to have Shino, Kiba, and Hinata on my team to make a tracking team." Hiruzen nodded at her choices. It was not the first time an Aburame, Inuzuka, and Hyuga were on the same team. It happened almost every year, except last year with Neji, making an elite tracking team which rarely failed in their purpose.

"So that leaves Narumi Namikaze, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Satsuki Uchiha." Hiruzen said. Kakashi stepped forward. He eye smiled.

"I guess that leaves me with four little genin." The other jounin voiced their complaints about him getting four genin.

"Silence!" Hiruzen yelled. "I have not signed off on it yet and will not. Team seven will include Satsuki, Sakura, and Naruto. Narumi will have to wait until a spot becomes available for her." Kushina and Minato stepped forward. Kushina spoke.

"Actually ji…" Hiruzen glared and she gulped, "I mean Hokage-sama. We would like it if Narumi would be placed on this team and not Naruto." Hiruzen looked furious. He already failed Naruto before and now his parents wanted him to delay becoming a ninja!

"Are you saying that I keep Naruto off a team? One of our most promising and strongest graduating genin from being a ninja?" The other jounin started to whisper. Kakashi stepped forward.

"Excuse me Hokage-sama. Naruto was the dead last of the graduating students this year. How could he be the strongest and most promising?" The others nodded in agreement while Kushina and Minato looked angered. Minato disappointed in his student and Kushina angered that they called her son 'dead last.' Hiruzen just smirked. He reached in his desk for a file.

"Here is a file on Naruto Uzumaki's graduation tests. In it you will find that he scored a perfect score on it while the brainiac Haruno got the second highest score being an eighty percent." Hiruzen proudly stated. The jounin looked at the file and were gawking at his test answers. Some were answered the way Anbu would answer.

"If he was this smart and strong, then why would he hide it?" Stated Kurenai. Hiruzen sighed.

"You are all shinobi. How is it you can not simply see the answer that is so obvious." He waited to see if they would catch on. They didn't. "You call yourselves jounin?! Maybe I should send you back to the academy!" He yelled as they paled. "He used the most basic shinobi skill there is. Deception. He purposely failed his tests and lost his taijutsu spars to be the 'dead last.' In doing so he would ultimately be paired with the rookie of the year and the smartest student in the class. Which brings me back to you two." Hiruzen turned at Kushina and Minato.

"Why do you want me to keep him from being on a team?" Kushina gulped as Minato spoke.

"Kushina-chan would like to take him on as an apprentice in order to make up for us not being there for him."

"And what of you, Minato?" Minato smiled.

"Well I would help train him when I can when I am not dealing with my Hokage duties." He said proudly.

"And why would you be dealing with Hokage duties?" The elderly Hokage asked.

"Well I will be taking back the hat once the team placements are over." Hiruzen looked at Minato sternly. Then he… laughed. It turned into an uproar of laughter. Then he turned deadly serious.

"And what makes you think you can take the hat back so easily?"

"Well I am the fourth Hokage so I will be continuing my term." Hiruzen narrowed his eyes.

"You lost your term as Hokage when you 'died' and left the village. A Hokage must protect the village while they are alive. You did not fulfill your duty as Hokage." Minato was shocked.

"Then who will take over after you? You said yourself you would be retiring after the teams are set." Hiruzen just smiled.

"I already have my successor chosen. I just have to inform them."

"Who is it?" Minato asked curiously. The other occupants in the room were also curious.

"Weasel!" Hiruzen called. An anbu in the room jumped in front of the Hokage. "Please remove your mask." The anbu complied revealing Izumi Uchiha. "Izumi Uchiha, Konoha Anbu and heiress of the Uchiha clan." She nodded in acknowledgement. "I name you as my successor and the Godaime Hokage of Konoha." The room was stunned. You could hear a pin drop it was so quiet. "Do you accept?" Izumi stood thinking for a while. Finally she made up her mind.

"I am honored to be named as your successor as the Godaime, but I feel I need time to be prepped in order to be able to make decisions a Hokage would make." Hiruzen smiled as he knew she would say something like this.

"Prepping you say? Well then, how would you handle the current predicament we are in regarding the four genin left." He asked. Izumi thought for a moment.

"I would make team seven with Satsuki, Sakura, and Narumi." Kushina looked hopeful. Then Izumi continued erasing the hope. "I would than place Naruto Uzumaki on his own team or make home an 'Elite Genin.'" She said.

"'Elite genin.' Please inform us of what this rank is?" The Sandaime asked wanting to know where she was going. The others wondered the same thing.

"This 'Elite genin' would leave him on his team by himself. Considering how he deceived everyone in the academy and was able to figure out how team placements work, he is far too advanced to be an ordinary genin. With this rank he would have no sensei… but multiple. Those who wish to teach him and he allows would be his sensei and he would have free reign on missions that he would take, considering the amount of shadow clones he can make, he could effectively make hundreds of teams of only himself." Izumi said. Hiruzen looked at her proudly before she spoke again.

"Also, considering his bloodline, I request that he should be trained by Tenzo considering his bloodline, he would be a big help to help him master it." Hiruzen beamed proudly at her.

"That is a wonderful idea. As of now, Naruto Uzumaki is now Elite Genin. Also Izumi, you will be inaugurated at the start of next week."

"Actually Hokage-sama, I would like you to hold off passing on the hat to me." He asked 'why' and she explained. "I wish to be one of Naruto's senseis. I would be able to teach him genjutsu and fire jutsu as his tenant gives him a fire element." He nodded.

"That is all. Everyone leave and be ready to pick up your teams." They all nodded and left except for Kushina and Minato. Izumi put her mask back on and disappeared in the wall of the office. Kushina spoke.

"Minato-kun and I would also like to be Naruto's sensei." She said as Minato nodded.

"That is not my decision. Naruto must accept you to be his sensei but I will let him know that you want to be his sensei." They nodded and left.

 **End Flashback**

* * *

"Do you understand Naruto-kun?" The Sandaime asked. Naruto nodded. "So… do you want Kushina and Minato to be your senseis?" Naruto thought for a moment.

"Hai. But only if they treat me as their student and don't expect me to call them anything than sensei." Sarutobi nodded.

"I will be sure to pass that on to them. Also, you must meet your new sensei that also has the Mokuton." He nodded. "Lion!" This time a lion anbu came out of the shadows of the office.

"Please remove your mask." He did. "Naruto, this is Yamato. He will help you in training your Mokuton." Naruto turned to the man and looked over his features.

' _This must be the man from ROOT that Orochimaru experimented on.'_ He thought. He smirked inwardly. "It is a pleasure to meet you… Tenzo-sensei." Both the Hokage and Tenzo flinched. How did he know who he was?

"Naruto," Sarutobi started, "how do you know who he is?"

"Well, information is a ninja's greatest weapon. So I went and gathered information on all registered leaf nin."

Hiruzen looked at the whiskered teen. "This is true, but how did I you know his true identity? It is not common knowledge of who is in Ambu."

"Well I did my own research. I went to the ninja records and just matched the pictures with those in Anbu. Comparing their physical looks. Every ninja had to be a genin, chunin, or jounin at one point." He lied. He really had his summons go and follow every Anbu member and even steal some records, copying them before putting them back.

They both looked at him with a sense of respect. For someone as young as him to gather information was remarkable. Tenzo spoke.

"It is great to see that you are very skilled in intelligence gathering. However, I would like you to call me Yamato in public to keep my cover as an Anbu member." Tenzo stated.

"Hai. It is great to meet you Tenzo-sensei." Naruto bowed out of respect.

"Likewise. I will start your training Monday. So until then, do as you wish." He turned to Hiruzen. "Hokage-sama?" Hiruzen nodded and Tezo returned to the shadows. The Hokage turned back to Naruto.

"You can leave as you wish Naruto-kun. And as of now you have full access to your rank benefits. The mission hall was notified of your condition if you wish to take any missions today." He nodded and left.

Naruto made his way down the hall towards the mission hall. Once he was there he was there, he was met with a familiar face.

"Hey there Iruka-sensei!" Naruto waved at him. Iruka looked up from the scrolls he was reading.

"Hey Naruto. So, elite genin, huh?" Naruto looked sheepish while rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah. Apparently Hokage-sama felt that I was too advanced to be placed with the other graduates so he placed me by myself and I am my own team."

Iruka couldn't help but feel proud at his former student. Naruto had worked hard to get where he was at. He knew from the start of the second year of the academy that Naruto was just acting like a fool.

"That's good to hear. Now since you are your own team, I would assume you would like to take a mission, ne?" Iruka asked. Naruto nodded.

"What missions are there to take?" Iruka grabbed a dozen mission scrolls and placed them in front of Naruto.

"These here are all D-rank missions. All genin teams are recommended to take a handful of these to build teamwork and help out the village before taking a C-rank as you may run into bandits or thugs since most have you leave the village." Iruka explained.

"Currently we don't have any C-rank missions that are within the village. Those are usually to help build new buildings as those are more difficult than walking pets. Some that happen within the village that are C-rank include business information or taking money to the bank for business owners."

Naruto nodded and thought about it. While he didn't want to do any D-rank missions, he understood that he couldn't just go on a C-rank yet without further training. And he could just send clones to do the D-rank missions.

"Would you let me know when you have any C-rank missions available in the village?" Iruka nodded. "Thank you. As for these," Naruto pointed at the scrolls Iruka laid out, "I'll take these." Iruka gawked at him. All of them! Was he insane.

"Okay then. I guess you can take them as most do not need them done for a few days. Just make sure you get them done." Naruto nodded as he sealed them in a large scroll and left the room.

Once he was outside the Hokage tower, he made a familiar hand sign.

" **Shadow Clone Jutsu!** " Naruto said. A large puff of smoke appeared but quickly disappeared revealing thirty-six clones. " **Wood Clone Jutsu!** " Twelve wood clones came off of Naruto's body. He handed the wood clones the scroll. "Okay, you guys know what to do. You guys are in charge and if you need to, make more shadow clones to make to 'mission' easier." The wood clones nodded before taking three shadow clones with them to complete the mission.

"Now I can go and get in some training." Naruto went towards training ground seven as that was his go to training ground.

* * *

 **After Naruto left the Academy**

Three hours. They were sitting in the academy for three fucking hours!

Natsumi was pissed! She had never would have guessed a jounin would be late to something this important. Sure they were genin but they were suppose to replace the current jounin when they got older.

Sakura was angry. She didn't like waiting around doing nothing. She could go out and impress 'her' Kiba-kun. She would not shut up about him. Talking about how they would get married and have kids. Sakura also kept pestering Satsuki. While all the fangirls hated her for taking away 'their' Kiba-kun's attention, they worshipped her also. They always tried their hardest to look as beautiful as her and always questioned her on how she looked so good.

Satsuki was downright pissed. If Satsuki was able to, she would burn a hole through Sakura with the glare she was giving her. Her eyebrow twitched at the clock as the seconds ticked by.

Narumi had enough of this. She got up and went towards the door of the classroom before taking out a few things from her weapons pouch. Satsuki raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" Narumi just gave mischievous smiled that reminded her of Naruto when he was about to prank someone.

"I'm going to show our 'gratitude' to our sensei for making us wait so long." Narumi snickered. Sakura just scoffed. She found it childish. Satsuki showed no emotion on the outside but on the inside she was different.

' _That is brilliant!'_ She thought. ' _I may not have Naruto-kun on my team but at least his sister seems to like pranking as much as he does."_ Satsuki giggled inwardly. They heard footsteps and Narumi rushed back to her seat.

The door opened revealing a jounin wearing a blue mask covering his face from his neck to his nose. He had his hitai-ate covering his left eye.

"Hey you must be…" He never finished as he had to kawarimi with a chair as kunai and shuriken flew at him. Narumi pouted that her attacked missed.

' _That could have killed me!'_ Kakashi thought. ' _I barely had time to_ _ **kawarimi**_ _at the last second. If not, I could have been killed.'_ He looked around the room and saw that Satsuki and Sakura had indifferent expressions while Narumi looked glum that the kunai and shuriken missed.

' _She certainly is sensei's kid alright. Maybe they won't be as bad as I thought.'_ Addressed them. "Meet me on the roof in five minutes." He disappeared using a leaf shunshin. The fresh genin got up and made their way to the roof.

Kakashi was looking at his book pretending to be reading when he was secretly studying his new students. He motioned for them to take a seat on the step in front of them.

"How about we introduce ourselves? I'll go first," Kakashi started. "My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes and dislikes… I don't feel like telling you. As for hopes and dreams… never really thought about it." All three kunoichi sweat dropped. "Your up pinky." Sakura just scowled at the name.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are Kiba-kun and make-up. My dislikes are Ino-pig and Naruto-baka. My dreams are *giggles.*" Kakashi just sighed. He then pointed to Satsuki.

"My name is Satsuki Uchiha. My likes are my family. My dislikes are _fangirls_ ," she glared at Sakura but she was too busy thinking about fangirl stuff to notice. "My hopes for the future are to beat my sister in a spar and make my family proud. My dream is to have a family… _with a certain whiskered boy."_ Satsuki grumbled the last part but didn't go unheard by Kakashi and Narumi. Kakashi just eye smiled while Narumi felt a feeling of… jealousy? Kakashi just looked at his sensei's daughter.

"You're up tomato." Kakashi said trying to get her riled up. She just glared at him before starting her introduction.

"My name is Narumi Uzumaki-Namikaze! My likes are my family, training, and ramen. My dislikes are how long it takes to make ramen, fangirls, perverts, and rapists. My dream is to get to know my nii-chan and have my family together!" Stated the rambunctious redhead.

' _So I have a weak fangirl and two actual kunoichi.'_ Kakashi thought. ' _But they still have to pass my test.'_ Kakashi looked at them. "Alright, now that that's over we can begin with your actual test." Satsuki and Sakura looked at him confused while Narumi had an idea of what he meant. Her parents did tell her about what they had to do to become genin.

"Umm sensei… what test?" Sakura questioned. Kakashi inwardly sighed.

"A test to see if you are fit to be genin of course." He eye smiled.

"But we already did a test to become genin?!" The pink haired girl screeched. Everyone winced. Kakashi was about to explain before Narumi beat him to it.

"The test in the academy was just to weed out the weaklings. This is to see who ACTUALLY able to become a genin." Explained Narumi. Kakashi nodded.

"She is correct. And with the graduating genin hopefuls, only 10 will become genin… maybe." Kakashi finished. Ten? But each team has three genin per team right? They were shaken of their thoughts when Kakashi spoke again.

"Well let's go over to training ground seven and begin this test." He started. "I would rather have this done sooner as I am too lazy to wait for tomorrow." They all sweat dropped at his blatant honesty. They quickly followed him to training ground seven.

* * *

 **Training Ground 7**

The sight that met team seven, sensei included, left them speechless. They never seen anything like it before. They, or rather he, were everywhere. Naruto clones littered the training ground.

A few hundred were tree walking. Another few hundred writing seals, going through hand signs, and water walking. Over by a lake were around fifty Naruto's meditating with birds, foxes, and rabbits near and on them.

" **Wind Style: Gale Palm!** " They heard coming from the tree line before a gust of wind hit them. Out flew Naruto skidding on the ground quickly followed by another jumping out of the trees.

The Naruto that skidded across the ground landed in the middle of the lake before standing on top of the water. The attacking Naruto quickly jumped in front of him. They both stared at each other. They quickly shot off at each other.

The first Naruto started throwing blows at the other. He threw a right hook only for it to be blocked by a forearm. He quickly went for a kick with his right leg for his ribs only for that to be caught. He continued his momentum and spun in the air and brought his left leg down on his head to connect and send the second Naruto under water. The first jumped away as a torrent of water shot up.

The second Naruto flipped through hand signs yelling, " **Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!** "

Kakashi's visible eye widened at the technique. That was an intense A-rank jutsu! For a genin to have such skill to use it was incredible. He watch as it neared the the Naruto who knocked him under the water.

Naruto watched as the water dragon neared him. He did one sign before bringing his hand to his mouth.

" **Water Style: Water Wall!** " The water dragon collided with the wall, both cancelling each other out. Before the Naruto who made the water wall, the other appeared behind him and kicked him sending him skipping across the water onto the shore.

Before he could stand he found a kunai imbedded in his heart. The onlookers gasped at what they saw.

The Naruto smirked before changing into wood and going limp. The real Naruto sighed before he rolled his shoulders and looked at his 'audience.'

"Umm… hi?" He asked them. "Can I help you with something?" Kakashi shook out of his stupor from the short but skillful fight that just occurred.

"Nothing really. We are just here so I can give them their genin test since this is our assigned training ground." Kakashi informed him as friendly as he could. He didn't care that Naruto was at their training ground. Every training ground was open to use as long as the ones assigned to it are not using it.

"My apologies Hatake-san." Naruto said. Kakashi scowled a bit, not that anyone could see it.

"I believe you meant to say 'sensei.'" He said seriously. Team seven immediately tensed at the tension in the air. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the one eyed man.

"I would… if you were my 'sensei' but you are not." Naruto coldly stated. The other genin just looked back at Kakashi.

"Well I am technically your sensei as I can teach you anytime I want." Kakashi smirked.

"That is true… but if you were to listen instead of read your porn, you would understand that I would have to _accept_ you as my sensei. So far I have only accepted one and it is not you." Kakashi grit his teeth. Who was he? Even if he was his sensei's son, this brat was making him look foolish. He hid his anger but Naruto detected it with Kurama's emotion reading technique.

"If you excuse me, I will be going." Naruto bowed to team seven. He turned to Narumi. "I'all see you at home Narumi-chan."

"Hai nii-chan." She responded. Naruto nodded and dispelled his clones who were still working. He sorted the memories and shunshined home.

Satsuki looked at Narumi in jealousy. How was she so familiar with Naruto already? She has only been hear for a few days and he is already calling her 'chan?' She clenched her fists.

"Alright," Kakashi said, "let's get started." He finished as he took out two bells from his pouch.

"Your job is to get these two bells from me…"

* * *

 **3 Months Later**

Naruto thought about what happened in the past three months. The only teams to pass and become genin were team's seven, eight, and ten.

Team seven passed the bell test. Barely. They had no teamwork at the start. Narumi knew she couldn't take on an elite jounin and went to get help from Sakura and Satsuki. Sakura rejected her saying 'Kiba-kun will save me!' Narumi was never more disgusted that she was suppose to be one of the best students in the academy. When Narumi went to partner up with Satsuki, Satsuki said she didn't need help as she was an Uchiha. In reality, Satsuki didn't believe were superior to everyone else. Her mom and sister banished that thought from her head and said that was the reason most of the clan got slaughtered. Satsuki didn't want to help Narumi because she was jealous and didn't want Naruto to see her as weak.

In the end, they failed. Sakura was tied to a stump and the others weren't allowed to give her any. We all know how that went down. Both Narumi and Satsuki gave her food and Kakashi passed them.

Team eight had teamwork trouble also. Kurenai couldn't stand it. Kiba was a pervert, Shino wouldn't talk much and when he did he would ask questions and answer them himself. Who does that?! Finally Hinata, her sister figure, had not improved in her confidence at all. Eventually after their test they worked together and passed.

Team ten was the laziest team. One Akimichi who ate the whole time. Ino was talking about Kiba the whole time. Shikimaru was sleeping. And Asuma wasn't even mad in the slightest. You may ask why he wasn't mad. Simple, he was napping against the same tree as Shikamaru. If Asuma had his hair in a ponytail resembling a pineapple and muttered 'troublesome,' he could pass as a Nara.

For Naruto, these past few months were interesting. His training was taking off in leaps and bounds. Who knew if someone _actually_ taught you, you would do well. He had a few sensei's that helped him along the way.

Tenzo or Yamato helped him in his Mokuton along with his Earth affinity as he hasn't mastered it yet. So far Naruto was able to make a forest as good as Tenzo. He learned quite a few earth jutsu from him as well.

His second sensei was Izumi. She was helping him train in his fire affinity. He had the fire ball jutsu down and was getting the hang of the phoenix flower jutsu. Genjustu was disappointing. He couldn't cast one to save his life. The only way he could is if he let Kurama have control for a short amount of time to cast a kitsune illusion. Izumi then just trained him in breaking a genjutsu. He was able to detect A-rank genjutsu and break them. So far the only one that he couldn't break was her Tsukiyomi. That was… awkward. She wanted to see if he could break the ultimate genjutsu while she… 'had her way with him' for lack of a better term.

The next two were difficult at first. The were his parents. They confronted him one afternoon asking if they could train him. After a long debate with himself he agreed only if they didn't pry to be anything more than his sensei. They happily agreed as this was a step closer. While Naruto didn't see it as bonding, they did. He didn't care as he was getting stronger to protect his precious ones.

Kushina taught him kenjutsu. He struggled at first but after a few training sessions with shadow clones, he was about mid chunin in it. He had a katana with about a three foot blade. The handle was black with a red Uzumaki swirl on it. It was a gift from his mother. She forged that katana when she was a chunin.

Minato wanted to teach him the rasengan only to learn that he already mastered it and added not one but two elements to it. Minato wanted to train with him to add nature transformation to the rasengan. Naruto put that idea down saying they could do that at a later date. What naruto wanted to do was improve on fuinjutsu. He wanted to make a key for Kurama's seal so he wasnt confined behind cages in a sewer. Right now he was high genin in seals as Minato was considered a master among masters in seals. So that was what they trained in. After the three months Naruto advanced to mid jounin in sealing.

He did all this training all the while doing missions. He completed around two hundred D-rank missions in the first month. He wanted to get them out the way and get easy money while he was at it. Shadow clones made life great. After the first month, he began to do C-rank missions. They were simple missions. Deliver documents to other villagers in fire country or escort missions. He completed twenty-two C-ranks. None of them failed.

The third month was very interesting. Naruto went to mix in D and C-rank missions in this month. Also team seven got their first C-rank mission. It was an escort mission to the land of waves. Apparently the client lied and they ended up facing chunin level ninja. Naruto was sent as back up.

Upon arrival, he witnessed the final blow to Zabuza coming from a Hunter-nin. He had two senbon imbedded in his neck. Naruto was going to attack seeing as it was a rouse but the Hunter-nin shunshined before he could make a move.

Over the week that they stayed in Tazuna's home they trained. Naruto was disgusted with Kakashi that he didn't even teach them the tree walking exercise yet. Thankfully Narumi and Satsuki knew it and were working on water walking. He helped them with that exercise while Kakashi 'trained' Sakura. Trained being reading porn while she ran up and down the tree.

After a incident involving Inari, Tazuna's grandson and Tsunami's son, Naruto told him off and went to the forest to blow off some steam. He passed out from the intensity of his 'training.'

When he awoke, he was met with a girl staring at him. She looked slightly older than him. They ended up talking to each other learning each others name. Hers was Haku. They talked about their own precious people and what they meant to them.

A few days later came the battle on the bridge. Zabuza and Haku appeared on the bridge to stop construction and kill Tazuna. They quickly got separated into groups. Narumi and Satsuki taking on Haku while Kakashi and Naruto battled Zabuza. Sakura went to guard the bridge builder.

Naruto and Kakashi were fending off Zabuza and landing a flew blows on him. They also were receiving some as well. Narumi and Satsuki were hard pressed with their battle.

Haku trapped them in a dome of ice mirrors. They looked like a pair of pin cushions. The stress and that of death awakened Satsuki's sharingan. Narumi was doing her best to block most of the senbon coming at them. Haku went for a killing blow on Narumi only to have Satsuki kawarimi with her taking the blow on full force. Narumi was shocked. In the few months they went from being hostile to each other to being rivals. As Satsuki 'died,' Narumi felt a flood of anger unleashed and was shrouded with a trained cloak. She went and punched Haku shattering the ice dome.

Naruto, Kakashi, and Zabuza stopped feeling the malicious chakra. Naruto knew what it was and worried as he could feel she didn't form a tail yet. Zabuza was sweating as was Kakashi thinking the seal broke. They broke out of their stupor when Haku landed between them. Before anyone could move they heard clapping.

At the end of the bridge was Gato and a few hundred men. He said he was never going to pay Zabuza and then he was going to take the women for his personal use. Big mistake.

Naruto was pissed. He channeled Kurama's chakra but it was a mix between red and yellow. He was pulling chakra with the anger he was feeling losing his yellow cloak. It settled down to a red cloak with two tails as he couldn't stop his anger from the vermin in front of him. He moved to fast for anyone to follow beside Kakashi and Zabuza. In a blink of the eye everyone was dead. Gato included. He had a hole in his chest that spurting blood. Naruto passed out shortly after with Satsuki waking up.

Another week passed and they headed home. Zabuza and Haku headed to join the rebels in the Kiri civil war. The land of waves named the bridge after Narutoand made a monument of him and team seven in the middle of town.

Naruto smiled as he thought about this when a puff of smoke enveloped him and he felt weight on his head.

"Hello Kiyoko-chan." Naruto greeted. Said fox looked down at him and smiled.

"Hello Naruto-kun!" She greeted. "Did I miss anything?"

"Not much. How is your family?" He asked. Kiyoko started to wag her tails.

"Oh they are so fun to play with. Auntie's kits are so amazing and adorable. You should visit sometime." Naruto chuckled at her excitement.

"Hai. I will." He responded.

"Why are we here?" Kiyoko asked looking at the door to the Hokage's office.

"The old goat said he had a special mission for me." He said before he opened the door and walked in. He saw Hiruzen behind his desk with a man next to him. He didn't pay him any mind as Sarutobi spoke.

"Naruto, a have a special mission for you. It is a B-rank mission possibly A-rank. You are to escort this man here to the village hidden in the waterfalls." He said addressing the man.

"Hello. My name is Shibuki and I am the current leader of Takigakure."

* * *

 **That concludes chapter 3! Thank you guys for the support on this story.**

 **Next time will be the Takigakure mission and the start of the Chunin Exams!**

 **For the jutsu I will keep some jutsu in Japanese as it sounds better than the translation. Also the English translation will be as they say it in the Anime.**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **Ja Ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm Back!**

 **Sorry about the long wait but I had a few things going on so I wasn't able to write or post anything new.**

 **Also, I kinda lost touch with Naruto since the anime is just going on a filler frenzy. They are still good episodes, but come on. Do we really need so many episodes about Hagoromo's life and his family? I am going to take my time in writing new chapters. I will guarantee that a new chapter will be out every month for this story. I just can't take them postponing the big fight. And then they spent a whole episode just to show Kakashi's face. I'm sick of all these fillers.**

 **Reviews:**

 **thewittywhy:** I don't know if I will kill Sakura as some people don't want me too but she will be irrelevant to the story soon.

 **Demon Bro the 14th:** I have been trying to keep it at the same pace but I just excited with what I'm writing and start adding new things as I write.

 **Animaman:** I can't really answer all those questions as most will be answered in this chapter :].

 **Naruto-kun257:** I will answer most of your questions as there are a lot. For adding _The Last_ to the story, I can't really as I don't plan on adding Hinata to the harem. I love Hinata in the Anime but I have read too many Fanfic with Hinata. When Naruto and Narumi conversed I didn't really mean for him to flirt with her. It just kinda came out like that. I try to keep some of the original Naruto's personality in the story but not to much to make him dense.

 **That was some of the reviews. Sorry but I don't want to be one of those people who takes half of their chapter talking about reviews and other stuff. So if you want me to answer more, pm me.**

 **Last I would like to apologize before hand but I'm not good at writing fight scenes plus I don't like when stories have long fights either so they might be shorter than you like.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Forest**

Bored. Miserable. Upset. Annoyed.

That is how you could describe Naruto in his current situation if the scowl and twitching eyebrow was anything to go by.

He was currently escorting Shibuki, leader of the Village Hidden in Waterfalls, back to his village. He was actually excited when he walked into the Hokage's office and was told this would be an A-rank mission.

Boy was he wrong.

They were only an hour out of the village and Naruto wanted to hit Shibuki with a rasengan where the sun don't shine.

At every noise or creature that they crossed, Shibuki would flip and start using him as cover. I mean, who is scared of a robin that is _gliding_ to the ground in front of you?!

Shibuki. That's who.

"Shibuki-sama, why did you request this as an A-rank mission when you just needed an escort?" Naruto questioned. Shibuki peaked his head from behind the tree he was hiding behind a walked towards him.

"Well, from or shinobi who patrol the surrounding, they reported that there was an increase in missing-nin activity in the forests nearby. So I went to talk to Sandaime-san to send help if we needed it." He explained. "And he said he would after he got some more information on their numbers and capabilities. That is where you come in Naruto-san."

Naruto just nodded at the explanation. It would make sense. Instead of sending too many shinobi or not enough, you would want to find out how many their are and how strong they are.

' _Also, me having the perfect summons for sending messages is ideal also.'_ He thought to himself.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" That is, if he doesn't rasengan himself before he gets to the village.

* * *

 **Outside Hokage Tower**

Team seven just finished collecting their earnings from _another_ D-rank. Ever since the Wave mission, Kakashi has been adamant on staying in the Village. It was D-rank after D-rank.

And the few C-ranks that they could do in the village were just copies of clan documents to the Village vaults or businesses.

Waste of energy.

"Alright team, that wraps up today. You are free to do what you want. Meet here tomorrow for our next mission." Kakashi said before disappearing in a poof.

"Thank Kami!" groaned Narumi. Satsuki just nodded her head in agreement as she was to tired to give a verbal response.

"Now that we are done, I can go see if Kiba-kun will go on a date with me!" Yelled Sakura. Before Narumi and Satsuki could say anything, she was already gone.

"At least we don't have to deal with her anymore." Satsuki said gratefully.

"Now I don't have to cover my ears every time she opens that trap of hers." Narumi said as both girls giggled. Narumi and Satsuki smiled as they walked down the streets together.

Since the Wave mission, the two bonded a lot. They went out to eat together and trained together in their free time while having a rivalry of some sorts. They became like sisters even though neither would admit it.

"Hey Satsuki, want to go catch in some training?" Narumi asked.

"Sorry, but Nee-chan promised to train with me today." She said a little upset she wouldn't get to train with her friend.

"Don't worry about it. We can train some other time. Catch you later." With that, they went their separate ways.

Narumi made her way towards Naruto's house to hang out with him. Over the past few months since he "claimed" her as his "wife," they spent a lot of time together. They spent hours together such that she ended up spending the night at his house more than with her parents.

She then remembered the first morning when they woke up after she first arrived here. She fought down a blush that surpassed tomatoes.

' _I shouldn't be thinking like this. He is my BROTHER!'_ she thought. ' _But, from what I heard and what he explained to me, clans do this all the time to keep their blood pure.'_ She was brought out of her thoughts when she approached his apartment and saw visitors waiting outside.

"Kaa-chan, Tou-san? What are you doing here?" Narumi asked.

Kushina looked at her and smiled while Minato gave a small grin.

"We were going to see if you and Naruto were home to see if you guys wanted to train together." Minato answered.

"Oh. Well Nii-chan told me he was going to get a mission today so he probably won't be back till later." They looked saddened by this. That was another botched attempt to make amends with their son.

"Well, we could train with just you musume. What do you say?" Kushina spoke up.

Narumi frowned at this. Since she learned about the life Naruto lived, she couldn't help but feel disappointed at her parents. She still loved them but couldn't believe they left her onii-chan to be abused by these ignorant villagers.

"Sorry, but I just got back from a tedious mission so I was just going to shower and relax." she replied.

"Why are you going to shower at Naru-chan's home though?" Kushina asked.

"It was closer than your house and I have some close here from when I slept over a few times."

"It's fine. Narumi-chan. I can just **hiraishin** us home then." Minato spoke.

"It's okay. I'm here already and just want to shower sleep as soon as I can." Kushina was becoming sadder by the moment.

"Please musume," she pleaded, "come home. It has been days since you came home. We miss you and want to be with you again." Narumi was visibly shaking at this point.

"Come home. Miss me. Be with me." She spoke through gritted teeth. They nodded not paying attention to how angry she was. "What about Naruto-kun?! What about him?! All he ever wanted was a home with a family to come home to! He wanted to be missed and someone to be with him! But you left him behind to get attacked by this stupid village!" She yelled at them. She was letting loose tears now. "You left my onii-chan to die!" She sobbed. They flinched at her outburst.

"You have to understand. If we didn't do what we did, you guys, no one would have a home." Minato said as Kushina nodded. She understood what Minato was saying as her village was destroyed. Even though they took out most of the attacking shinobi, a jinchuuriki would have been helpful in defending her village.

"But why did we have to leave him! You could have lied and said the jinchuuriki was in the village!"

"We couldn't do that. Every village has spies in them and they would have found out," Kushina said.

"That still doesn't make sense! You could have told Hiruzen to keep it a secret when you were "dying" that day! How did you think the village was going to take it! They just lost family and friends and they just found out the the Kyuubi was still in the village!" Narumi screamed. They looked down as they didn't have a response.

She was right. They knew she was right but there was nothing they could do about it.

Narumi took a deep breath before speaking again.

"If you will, I'm going to shower and go to sleep. I have had a stressful morning and don't feel like talking anymore." With that said, Narumi unlocked the door with her spare key and closed it behind her leaving Minato and Kushina in the hallway.

A few moments later, they left feeling exhausted from the argument they just had. Good thing Naruto was the only resident in the building.

* * *

 **Waterfall**

"Well, this doesn't look like much of a village." Naruto stated as he looked around the surrounding area. All he could see was a shack in the distance that was about to fall over if the wind blew too hard.

"This isn't the village!" Shibuki scolded him. "Unlike all the other villages who are "hidden," we actually are. Only those born in Waterfall know how to get in and out of the village." He stated smugly.

Naruto shot his eyebrow up in surprise. An actual _hidden_ village. That was useful. In all honesty, he thought all the hidden villages were stupid. It's obviously not a hidden village if everyone knew where it was.

The Hidden Leaf Village. In a forest where you can spot if you climb the top of the trees.

The Hidden Sand. It is surrounded by giant fucking walls with nothing else in sight for miles.

Mist Village. It has a trail leading right to the front gates.

Cloud. On top of a fucking mountain.

Rock. Hidden in a mountain range. Probably the best hidden of the major five.

"Well, I guess this is where we part ways then. Pretty fortunate or unfortunate, depending on how you look at it, that we didn't run into any rogue nin." Shibuki said. As he was about to head behind the waterfall, Naruto grabbed his arm.

"What are you do-" He was cut off when Naruto made a shushing motion with his hand.

"Do you hear that?" Naruto asked.

"No. I don't hear anything."

"Exactly. Not a bird or cricket. Something is up." Naruto let go of him and turned towards him. "You said only people from your village know the entrance to the village, right?" Shibuki nodded. "Do you have any shinobi that went rogue recently?"

Shibuki thought for a moment before his expression turned to a shocked one.

"Suien! He recently went rogue. We don't really know why but some say he was talking about the _Hero's Water_ before he left."

" _Hero Water_? What is that?" Naruto questioned.

"The _Hero Water_ is special water that is produced in our village. It is produced by our great tree in the middle of the village." Shibuki explained. "When someone drinks the _Hero Water_ , the get ten times the chakra with it also becoming more potent…"

"But…" Naruto said seeing that there was a catch.

"It shortens your life by how much you drank." Shibuki said sadly as he remembered his father drinking the water.

Naruto nodded signifying that he understood what it meant.

Unbeknown to them both, Kurama heard everything and narrowed his eyes.

"Well let's go see if anyone infiltrated the village than." Naruto spoke.

"Yes, let's. But first," Shibuki reached behind home before pulling out a piece of black cloth. "I need you to wear this."

Naruto just gave him a deadpan look.

"Are you serious. You ask for help and want me to be blindfolded as I try to help you?!"

"It's to keep the entrance to the village secret!" Shibuki argued.

"Fine," Naruto grumbled.

When Naruto put on the blindfold, Shibuki led him behind the waterfall and they entered on of the water holes that led to the village. Within a minute or two, they emerged in the tree.

"You can remove the blindfold now." Shibuki whispered.

"You could have told *cough* me we were going to be *cough* underwater for so long! I nearly drowned!" He whispered/yelled.

"Stop being a baby and be quiet." Shibuki told him.

"I'm not the one who pissed himself when a bird flew in my face." Naruto grumbled. He shook his head before listening beyond the tree.

What he heard made him furious. Children were crying. Women were begging to let their kids go. The men were making grunt noises from being beaten. Then he heard the man behind it.

"Come on out Shibuki- _sama_! We know you're here. A little birdie told me they saw you enter the village." He yelled. "You're not going to keep your dear old sensei Suien waiting are you? Just bring me the _Hero Water_ and nobody gets hurt."

Naruto turned around to tell Shibuki to stay calm but he was gone. Cursing under his breath, he made a few **Shadow Clones** and went to find him.

When he found him, he was holding a blue gourd that most likely held what Suien wanted.

"What are you doing?" Naruto questioned.

"This is what he wants. If I give it to him he will leave and let all those people go." Shibuki replied.

"You can't give it to him! We can figure out a way to take him down and not give him the _Hero Water_. We just have to think."

"How do the two of us stand a chance of facing him?! He probably has more people than we can handle! What can genin do against a jounin like him?!" Shibuki shot back.

Naruto clenched his fists and grinded his teeth. People always underestimated him just because of his rank. When were people going to see that rank doesn't matter and skill does. Hell, there is a possibility that he could fight a god and win while still a genin…

Naruto grabbed Shibuki by the collar and pulled him to his eye level and glared at him.

"Is that all you can say?! Do you want to live your entire life as a coward?! If you just hand over the water, who's to stop him from killing the villagers and taking over the village.?!" Naruto yelled.

"I'm not a hero! I can never be a hero! All a hero is good for is dying! My father tried to be a hero and drank the water. He saved the village but he died shortly after. He left me by myself! How could he do that?!" Shibuki said now in tears.

That made Naruto involuntarily flinch.

"He did what he had to. He saved hundreds of lives for being a hero even if it cost him his life. He made sure you had a home to live in." Naruto sighed and let go of his collar where Shibuki fell on his butt.

"Stay here and be a coward for all I care. I'm going to try and save _your_ village." He paused. "I may not be a hero, but when people are in trouble, I can't sit by and watch them get hurt." With that said, he disappeared in the tunnel leaving Shibuki to think about what he said.

* * *

 **With Suien**

"Do you think he will come Suien?" Asked a girl that looked like she was in her early twenties.

"He will. He's a coward and will do anything to save his skin." Replied Suien. He looked like he was about to say something else but a squelching sound interrupted him. Him and the girl turned to where the noise came from.

The man who was beating on a merchant stand owner was currently on the floor with a kunai lodged in his neck. No doubt he was dead.

"One down, twenty-four to go." A voice said from behind them. When they turned around to see the owner of the voice, they saw it was Naruto.

"Who do you think you are brat?" Suien said.

"I'm the guy who's going to kick your ass!" Naruto replied while pointing at him. "The name's Naruto Uzumaki dattebayo!" Suien just scowled at him.

"Kill him!" Suien shouted at the rogue nins. Three went to attack but before they could get near him, they felt something lodged in their spine.

"You like that? That's one of my specialties. **Shadow Clones.** " Naruto informed them. Suien clenched his fists.

"Useless. Make sure the hostages don't get away. I'll deal with the brat myself."

The remaining ninja went to guard the hostages not noticing Naruto's smirk.

"So you think you're hot shit now, huh. What can a green genin like you do to an experienced jounin like me? " Syien mocked.

"How about you come an-" Naruto said before he was interrupted.

"Aaaahhh!" They both looked towards the tree to see Shibuki running at Suien with a water sword.

Just when he was in range of Suien, Suien dodged his slash and kicked Shibuki while grabbing the gourd he had around his waist.

"Haha. Hahaha. Hahahaha!" He laughed. "I knew the idiot would come! Thanks a lot Shibuki. You finally gave me the _Hero Water._ " Suien mocked.

"Really? You decided now to try and be a hero?" Naruto gave Shibuki a deadpan look while Shibuki looked at the ground in embarrassment.

"Now to deal with you brat." Suien smiled evilly before taking the cork off the gourd and drinking the water.

Naruto went wide eyed. He could literally see the chakra building in him and feel the potency of it. Not to mention his reserves just increased ten-fold.

' _Kurama, I'm going to need your chakra.'_ Naruto thought.

" **Fine, but you can only use the cloak for ten minutes before your body gives in to it. You haven't trained enough to handle it all."** Kurama replied.

" _Don't worry. I just need to outlast him. Shibuki said it increases your chakra for a limited time. If I can just avoid or play defense, then his body will start to wear down from the stress."_

As soon as Naruto started using Kurama's chakra, everyone stopped. They all felt a massive wave of power but it wasn't filled with malice.

Suien was shocked. He was staring at a fresh genin that he didn't sense any massive chakra from. Now, what stood before him was a something much more than a genin.

"What's the matter? Fox got your turn?" Naruto smirked.

Suien snapped out of his stupor and adopted a scowl.

In moments notice, they both shot out towards each other.

* * *

 **That was chapter three. I know I said I will do the waterfall mission and Chunin exams in this one, but I'm kind of fed up with the anime right now.**

 **Until they get their shit together, I will be taking my time with this story. I will write crossovers though.**

 **I will be writing a NarutoxHighschoolDxD story though.**

 **Until Next time!**


	5. I'm Sorry

So... its been awhile...

This is an apology for you guys and an update for my stories/life.

So first and foremost,

I am putting this story up for adoption. I know, I know, you are probably angry, sad, disappointed, and upset with me.

But I can't write this story anymore for multiple reasons.

I honestly don't have it in me to continue a standard, non-xover Naruto story. I am over writing for a normal Naruto story.

But mostly is because of _Boruto._ I don't even know where to begin with this piece of garbage!

Listen, I'm glad their is an after story and Naruto got his dream and family but the movie was unrealistic for Naruto!

Kishimoto did a great job but the Naruto that we all KNOW and LOVE would never abandon/neglect his family like he did in the movie.

And now the anime is coming out this year or already has, I haven't checked.

And you know what I saw?!

Some fuck boy Kawaki or whatever supposedly 'destroyed' the Hidden Leaf and 'killed' Naruto...

NO! NOOOOO!

The strongest fucking shinobi to exist does not fucking die to some little asshole who doesn't like the shinobi or shinobi system...

Well guess what...

Get in line fucker because their were plenty of people before you who felt the same. But guess what?

As long as chakra is there, Shinobi will always exist.

And apparently Boruto has some Kekkei Genkai or some crap. I don't mind that but what he has is something I've never seen!

Just look it up from the manga and you'll see pictures of it.

Oh! The manga!

What the hell is that?!

It looks pretty bad. I know it is drawn by someone else but Hinata doesnt even look like Hinata!

I just can't even...

But I do like SOME characters!

I adore Himawari! She's so adorable! She was the perfect daughter for Naruto and Hinata. Sarada is another character that I love! She is what I would describe as a beautiful business woman. She takes her job seriously but also can have fun and look beautiful doing it.

Shikadai is also one of my favorites. I don't really need to explain do I?

Anyways, that ends my griping and hate. So due to all this being canon and what not, I will be done writing for this story.

But that doesn't mean one of you or someone you know can't adopt it!

I don't care as long as you keep it somewhat similar to this and not start adding random stuff everywhere.

I get adding or taking things from the story but dont make Sakura or Hinata main characters. I'm not sure how clear I made this but...

Sakura = Trash.

Hinata, eh, I like her and rooted for her to be canon pairing but there are plenty of NaruHina stories including harems.

But yeah this is up for adoption as of now!

PM me if ineterested or any questions/concerns you may have.

I MIGHT do a rewrite at a later date if no one adopts this or even a different canon story. But for now, I'm done with canon stuff.

Now for those of you who read or follow my other stories.

I will most likely not be able to write any new chapters until around April.

The reason, well it's linda like this,

Hot Tar Rain/Water = Fire...

So yeah...

I do hot mopping for showers if any of you know what that is.

But yeah, living in Southern California is terrible for my job currently. We have been having rain almost every week so that became a hazard.

It just so happened to be when I was carrying a bucket of tar that it started raining and well, you can guess the rest.

So that is why you will see a writing hiatus from me. I will be reading still so if you see me reviewing/following stories I will be active still.

I write/read all my stories on my phone so only having one hand doesn't effect me with reading and reviewing along with my girlfriend helping me is great.

So hope you can all forgive me. I can understand if your angry at me since I also get upset when a story I enjoy is put up for adoption or is abandoned.


	6. Announcement

Hey, just wanted to let you guys know that I rewrote this story! It is now up and posted!

Its called "Fox Sage".

Check it out!


End file.
